El señor de la guerra
by hinatita4eva
Summary: No era alarde de su parte, ni siquiera ego. No, en realidad así era como se tenía que hacer, lo que conllevaba ser el Señor de las Islas Highlands, un Dios en sí mismo. La palabra de Sasuke era la ley, y él lo que necesitaba era una esposa
1. prologo

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

Prólogo

Isla de Skye en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, 1052 año de nuestro señor.

Miró desapasionadamente como el cuerpo decapitado de Madara caía sin vida a sus pies. La sangre rezumada allí donde la cabeza cortada del Laird había estado sólo momentos antes, reuniéndose a su alrededor en un río rojo oscuro. Envainando su espada, Donald alzó su cabeza oscura, sus ojos negros perforaron las caras deseosas de aquellos hombres de las Highlands que lo rodeaban. Ninguno se rebelaría. Ninguno cuestionaría a posterior su decisión de ejecutar al cacique Madara. Ninguno se atrevería.

No era alarde de su parte, ni siquiera ego. No, en realidad así era como se tenía que hacer, lo que conllevaba ser el Señor de las Islas, el Rey de los hombres de las Highlands, un Dios en sí mismo. La palabra de Sasuke era la ley, como siempre había sido, como lo había sido la palabra de su padre, como la palabra del padre de su padre, etcétera. A la edad de treinta y cinco años, Sasuke había sido el líder de Los Donalds y el señor de las Islas durante más de quince años. El precio de ser el Amo de todo lo que contemplaba había sido pagado por completo.

Su cuerpo de seis pies y seis pulgadas* estaba cargado de músculos y plagado de cicatrices de batalla. Los ángulos duros de su cara estaban tallados como si de una piedra se tratase, sin compasión, sin piedad por nadie que se rebelase en su contra. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su pelo, calculadores estanques de obsidiana que no reflejaban razón ni emoción alguna. Levantarse en contra de El Donald era morir. Era algo que tanto parientes como extraños conocían muy bien. Hoy, al igual que hacía la mayor parte de los días, Sasuke usaba su tartán de color azul y gris apagado; un broche grande de esmeralda mantenía unido la tela en su hombro. Era una bandera apropiada para el hombre que gobernaba las Highlands con puño de hierro y que vivía en una isla que, según muchos decían, estaba cerrada a los mismos cielos y rodeada en toda su extensión por una formación de nubes impenetrables.

— Entonces ya está hecho —Sai Donald, el hermano más joven de Sasuke, señaló con la cabeza hacia un grupo de soldados, indicando que era el momento de retirar el cadáver ensangrentado de Madara del gran hall. Volviéndose para examinar las caras asustadas de los jefes del clan que estaban detrás, agitó una mano hacia ellos y gritó—. ¿Alguien más se atreve a desafiar a Donald?

Murmullos de negación se expandieron a lo largo del gran hall, todos los ojos se movieron de los restos de Madara a la figura estoica de Sasuke. El labio superior de Sai se curvó irónicamente —Bien entonces. Es tiempo de alegrarnos, ¿no es así? Vinisteis por fiesta y fiesta tendréis.

Un silencio opresivo llenó la habitación durante un instante. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo comportarse ante una declaración tan extraña. Hasta el último de los que allí se encontraba habían venido para celebrar una boda. Habían viajado desde la protección de sus respectivas fortalezas para ser testigos de los ritos matrimoniales entre el Señor de las islas y la hija primogénita de Madara.

Ninguno de ellos había contemplado la posibilidad de que Madara se negaría a enviar a la prometida de Donald en su propia boda. Ninguno de ellos había dado crédito a la idea de que Madara estuviese lo bastante chiflado como para permitir a Karin romper su aterrador acuerdo y huir a las tierras del norte con el hermano de un jefe vikingo.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos había sido lo bastante estúpido para comunicar semejantes noticias al mismo Donald. No. Habrían salido pitando en la dirección contraria. Pero, por otra parte, Madara no era famoso por su capacidad de pensar.

Finalmente, el Laird del clan Nara rompió el incómodo silencio con una sonrisa forzada.

— Brindaré por eso —dijo alzando su copa hacia Sasuke—. Por Donald —brindó—. Y por, er ... —se movió incómodamente aumentando el color de su cara en intensidad—. Por ...

Tragando con dificultad, El Nara encontró la mirada negra de Sasuke.

— Bien ... —levantó más alto su copa— Por El Donald.

— Por El Donald.

Repitieron los otros insistentemente con rapidez, todos ellos levantando sus cervezas e hidromieles brindando por el Señor de las Islas. Sai alzó una ceja, formando una confusa banda sobre sus ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza para observar a su hermano.

Sasuke sonrió sin humor mientras su oscura mirada se movía rápidamente de Sai hacía los hombres que estaban a su espalda. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia el estrado que había sido preparado para él con lentas y metódicas zancadas. El gran hall estaba tan silencioso que cada uno de sus pasos podía oírse sin esfuerzo.

Cuando al fin alcanzó el estrado, alzó la copa dispuesta para él y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a su atento público. Asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, se preparó para beberse de un trago la dulce hidromiel.

— Sí —retumbó—. Brindaré por eso.

— ¿Qué harás ahora, hermano?

Sasuke alzó una ceja con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. De pie, en lo alto de las almenas, examinó el perímetro que se extendía bajo su posición y aguardó distraídamente la intromisión de Sai. Entrometerse en sus asuntos era algo peligroso y su hermano más pequeño era el único sobre la faz de la tierra que podía salir ileso ante tal situación. Quizás era porque le había criado y le consideraba más como a un hijo que como a un hermano.

Sai agitó una mano distraídamente por el aire.

— Sobre lo de casarse, sobre lo de ser padre de un heredero, sobre…

— Sai —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. No soy un estúpido sin cerebro, hombre. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Sai asintió.

— Entonces, ¿qué harás?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Había tenido tres esposas y las había perdido a todas dando a luz a sus hijos. De los tres embarazos y consiguientes partos fatales, sólo quedó un superviviente, su hija de seis años Mikoto. Después de perder tantas esposas y bebés, el perder una prometida era una minucia.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, sus rasgos faciales reflejaban lo poco que le importaba esa pérdida. Una mujer era una mujer. Cualquier mujer en sus años fértiles serviría.

— Conseguiré otra muchacha que reemplace a Karin en la cama.

Sai rió entre dientes ante eso.

— Quizás si te hubieras tropezado con la hija de Madara antes de la boda ella habría aparecido.

Una oscura ceja salió disparada hacia arriba. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y apartó la mirada dirigiéndola de nuevo por debajo de las almenas. Sus manos se apretaron en puños en sus caderas, los fuertes músculos de de sus brazos se marcaron más en respuesta.

— Me alegra que no haya sido así —dijo con sinceridad—. A decir verdad, creo que un gnomo sería mejor entretenimiento en la cama que Karin.

Sai sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Entonces, ya la conocías?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— No. Pero en Michaelmas** hace tres años, los propios hombres de su clan dijeron que ella poseía una apariencia delicada.

— No estuve allí. Debió ser mientras aún estaba bajo la tutela de los Nara.

— Sí.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, respirando el fresco aire nocturno. Era Mayo, de manera que los días eran más largos, la oscuridad aún no había descendido aunque hacía tiempo que había transcurrido la hora de la cena.

La risa de Sai rompió finalmente el silencio.

— Estaba pensando...

— ¿Hmm?

— Sobre Madara.

Sasuke estiró el cuello para mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Sí?

— Te debe una novia.

Sasuke rechazó la idea con un gesto de la mano.

— No maté al hombre por Karin, aunque sé que eso es lo que creen los otros Lairds. Le maté por traicionarme. Es diferente —encogió sus anchos hombros—. Además, está muerto —retumbó—. Su deuda ha sido pagada.

— En realidad no.

Sasuke suspiró. Había sido un largo día y no estaba de humor para tratar de resolver misteriosas adivinanzas de manera tranquila. Era una suerte que fuera capaz de refrenar su carácter cuando su hermano más pequeño estaba involucrado.

— Explícate.

Sai pensó tomarle un poco el pelo, pero se ablandó cuando vio el letal ceño fruncido de su hermano. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no se podía bromear con él?

— Es cierto que Madara ha pagado un alto precio por ayudar a Karin en su engaño, sin embargo no entregó otra novia para reemplazarla en la cama.

Sasuke gruñó.

— Es verdad.

Sai se irguió con determinación con la espalda rígida.

— Entonces quizás una pequeña incursión no estaría fuera de lugar.

— ¿Una incursión? ¿Quieres robar ganado? —dijo finalmente Sasuke con incredulidad—. Eso no saldará la cuenta.

La cara de Sai enrojeció ante la crítica, por lo que El Donald sintió una punzada de compasión. Sabía que el muchacho sólo trataba de ayudar a que su negro humor mejorase. Lo que su hermano era incapaz de entender por sí mismo era que él siempre tenía ese humor. Después de dieciocho años ya debería haberse dado cuenta. Pero no lo sabía.

Suspirando, Sasuke se esforzó por sonreír y despeinó cariñosamente el cabello de Sai.

— Sólo estás esperando demostrar que aprendiste cosas de los Nara más útiles que simplemente llevar a una muchacha a la cama. Sí, eso es lo que lo que creo.

Sai, sin avergonzarse ya, sonrió entre dientes.

— Quizás.

Sasuke estudió a fondo la idea antes de responder. Seguramente su hermano estaba tramando algo. Aunque lo que él pensó no era exactamente lo que Sai había planeado —¡por todos los Santos!, no quería más ganado— sino algo infinitamente más importante. Después de todo lo que realmente necesitaba era llevar a la cama a una mujer y engendrar un heredero. Últimamente había estado de muy mal humor, y un poco de meneo entre las piernas de una muchacha era una tentación en sí misma.

La negra mirada de El Donald se desplazó sobre los muros del castillo hacia abajo, donde se expandía la playa sembrada de rocas. No se tardaba mucho tiempo en llegar a la isla principal en barco. Y, una vez allí, en el mejor de los casos, sólo haría falta una semana para llegar a las tierras de Madara.

— Creo —murmuró— que podrías tener razón, hermano.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron como platos.

— Yo, eh, ¿la ... tengo?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa del muchacho. Era cierto que, inflexible en sus costumbres como era, no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que cambiase de idea.

— Sí —asintió, su porte se volvió serio—. Partiremos mañana cuando caiga el sol.

Sai sonrió de oreja a oreja, incapaz de contener su excitación. Era la primera incursión de la que le había hecho participe el Señor de las Islas, hermano suyo o no. Era el momento de demostrar que ya era un hombre y no un muchacho.

— Lo pasaremos bien robando el ganado de Madara.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza despacio cuando encontró la mirada impaciente de su hermano.

— No robaremos ganado, muchacho.

Las cejas del joven se dispararon hacia arriba a modo de pregunta.

— Seguro que el ganado de Madara lamentará lo que te voy a decir, pero nada de ovejas lanudas. No, hermano. No creo que sus animales merezcan la pena —dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—. No habrá incursión de ganado.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿De qué será la incursión?

El Donald arqueó una arrogante ceja negra. Su labio superior se curvó en una sonrisa sin alegría.

— Muchachas.

.

.

.

.

.

*Aproximadamente 1,98 metros

** Michaelmas, es una festividad cristiana en honor al arcángel San Miguel que se celebra el 29 de Septiembre

¡Hola! Acá con una nueva adaptación la verdad es que voy a subir todas las adaptaciones que pueda de Jaid Black con la pareja obviamente de Sasuke y Hinata! n_n así que no dejen de leerlos por favor

Reviews?


	2. capitulo 1

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

Nairn, Escocia. Época actual.

Entrecerrando los ojos, los labios de Hinata Hyuuga se apretaron mientras estudiaba tristemente, en el espejo de la habitación del hostal, su figura enfundada en un traje poco favorecedor. Nunca nadie la había tildado jamás de ser demasiado flaca pero, ¡señor!, con este atuendo estaba realmente rechoncha.

Girándose para obtener una mejor vista de su parte trasera, matizó un poco ese pensamiento. No parecía simplemente rechoncha, parecía categóricamente gorda.

Quería ponerse a dieta —de verdad que sí...— pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca lo haría. Hinata asimiló con amargura el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía ser mucho más feliz cuando tenía veinte libras más de lo que en su hogar, allá en los Estados Unidos, era considerado el peso ideal.

Ah bien. C'est la vie.

Abriendo la cremallera de aquella monstruosidad de traje que se suponía tenía que usar al día siguiente en su reunión de negocios, lo lanzó en un montón en la silla más cercana y buscó por sus maletas un vestido de tirantes. Hinata pensó para sí misma, mientras se embutía dentro del ceñido algodón, que a nadie en la destilería de whisky le iba a importar en absoluto como se vestía para sus reuniones. Mientras que apareciera a la mañana siguiente con un cuantioso cheque y comprara una tonelada de whisky de las Highlands para la sede de la firma americana para la que trabajaba, todos estarían contentos.

Después de ponerse el vestido verde de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Hinata se echó una mirada especulativa en el espejo y, como de costumbre, observó su carencia de atributos. No era preciosa, lo sabía, pero a menudo dudaba que fuera siquiera remotamente pasable.

Pero además, Hinata era el tipo de chica que necesitaría un milagro antes de darse cuenta de su valor como persona y como mujer. Mientras que Hinata habría llamado corriente a su largo pelo negro azulado, otros habrían destacado su lustrosa belleza, por no mencionar los rebeldes cabellos a los costados de su cara que le daban un aire sensual de recién levantada.

Mientras que Hinata habría dicho que sus labios eran demasiado grandes y su sonrisa demasiado ancha para su cara, otros habrían pensado en su boca sensualmente formada, su sonrisa capaz de alegrar incluso el peor de los humores más sombríos.

Mientras que Hinata creía que su cuerpo era demasiado gordo para excitar a un hombre, éstos, por el contrario, tendían a pensar en sus curvas como carnosas y voluptuosas, la clase de cuerpo que un hombre podría abrazar en una noche fría y amarlo hasta la mañana. Pero Hinata nunca veía esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera la consideraba, ni una sola vez.

Apartándose del espejo, Hinata echó un vistazo por su dormitorio de la posada hasta que localizó su par de sandalias favorito. Poniéndoselas, agarró su capa del gancho de madera que sobresalía de la pared de la habitación por si hacía un poco de frío en el exterior.

Era cierto que estaban en Mayo, pero incluso en esa época el clima de las Highlands nunca sobrepasaba los veintiún grados. De noche podía llegar a hacer bastante frío.

Echándose la capa distraídamente sobre un hombro, Hinata cogió su bolso y fue hacia la puerta. Después de todo, esa era la noche del "pescado con patatas fritas" en el pub local.

Cuando abrió de par en par la pesada puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido detrás suyo, pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa, que ninguna chica gordita que apreciara su inteligencia dejaría pasar una noche escocesa de "pescado con patatas fritas".

Ser rellenita podía no estar de moda, pero que se derritiera el infierno si comía ensalada.

— Ah Sasuke, no entiendo porque no usamos nuestros propios tartanes. ¿Por qué debemos lucir estas... —Sai movió su mano con rapidez para señalar las indescriptibles prendas negras que todos se habían puesto y frunció el ceño— ... cosas?

El hermano mediano de Sasuke y Sai, Kiba, rió entre dientes y contestó a la pregunta en su lugar.

— Sai, muchacho, la mitad de la diversión de hacer incursiones es dejar que los hombres a los que robas adivinen quién lo hizo. No uses el tartán como un emblema, zopenco.

Sai alzó la barbilla a la defensiva.

— Ya lo sabía.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza hacia Kiba. No creía prudente socavar el amor propio del muchacho antes de una actividad peligrosa. Quizás solo quedasen pocos minutos de viaje para llegar al corazón de Nairn, la aldea donde sus jinetes habían seguido al séquito de Madara. Eso sí que era suerte. Después de todo, El Donald no tendría que cabalgar todo el camino de las Highlands del Este para fugarse con las muchachas de Madara. En una o dos horas tendrían lo mejor del lote. Sea lo que fuera su valor.

Sasuke hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Kiba, indicándole que era el momento de quedarse detrás de él en la línea. Kiba consintió, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento hacia Sai para que hiciera lo mismo.

La emoción depredadora de la caza fluía por las venas de El Donald, fijando sus rasgos en su duro semblante habitual y provocando que sus músculos se unieran y tensaran. Era el momento de que el Señor de las Islas encontrara una esposa.

.

.

.

.


	3. capitulo 2

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

Capítulo 2

— ¡Oh Ino, eres terrible! —Hinata sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ante la historia que su mejor amiga le estaba contando. Había conocido a Ino, la pícara rubia, hacía tres años cuando empezó a trabajar como enlace entre su empresa y la destilería de whisky en Nairn. El dúo se llevaba a las mil maravillas y desde entonces siempre habían sido inseparables.

— ¿De verdad que él lo llamó ... —meneó las cejas y rió— ... martillo del amor?

Ino resopló ante eso.

— Sí, lo hizo. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Esa cosita pequeña... ¿tener el valor de llamarlo martillo?

Hinata estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras bostezaba, empujando sus pechos hacia afuera. Muchos de los hombres que estaban en el pub se fijaron y agradecieron la vista, pero como siempre, ella fue inconsciente de ese examen.

Sus ojos lavanda brillaron juguetones.

— Nunca lo he visto —rió—. Pero por todo lo que me has contado estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Una ceja rubia se disparó ligeramente hacia arriba.

— Yo diría que se parece más a un lápiz del amor.

Las mujeres rieron a la vez, luego cambiaron de tema. Ino agitó su tenedor por el aire, recalcando sus palabras mientras hablaba.

— Así que, ¿vas a aceptar ese ascenso o no?

— No lo sé —suspiró Hinata, su actitud se volvió seria—. Supondría una mayor cantidad de dinero, pero también conllevaría el no viajar a Nairn tan frecuentemente. En su lugar, estaría en las oficinas centrales de la empresa.

Ino dejó de masticar repentinamente. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

— ¿No vendrías a Escocia?

Hinata apartó la mirada.

— No. No muy a menudo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto distaba mucho de ser despreocupado.

— Una o dos veces al año —murmuró.

— ¿Sólo una o dos veces al año? —gritó Ino—. Oh Hinata, esas no son muy buenas noticias.

Ante eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

— Lo sé.

Permanecieron sentadas en silencio durante unos minutos, ensimismadas en lo que conllevaría para su amistad el hecho de que Hinata aceptase el ascenso que su compañía estaba pensando ofrecerle. Apenas se verían. Y ambas lo sabían.

— Bien —dijo Ino en voz baja después de que unos cuantos latidos más hicieran tic-tac—. Te parezca o no egoísta, espero que no aceptes la oferta.

La cabeza pelinegra de Hinata se alzó, localizando la mirada de su mejor amiga en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Qué haré si me despiden?

Ino lo pensó durante un minuto.

— Más de una vez hemos contemplado la posibilidad de asociarnos y montar algunos negocios juntas —dijo con esperanza.

— Cierto.

Ino sonrió abiertamente.

— Entonces, parece el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

— No había considerado esa opción.

— Entonces piénsalo —Ino bajó la vista ante su observación—. Pero piénsalo mientras volvemos dando un paseo hacia la posada. Me toca el último turno de noche.

— Oh, desde luego —Hinata se levantó inmediatamente, habiéndose olvidado momentáneamente que su mejor amiga estaba encargada de llevar la pequeña y acogedora posada que tenía su familia y que funcionaba en el centro de Nairn. Pero por otra parte, por regla general, Ino no trabajaba por las noches. Solo le tocaba esa semana porque sus hermanos estaban fuera visitando a unos amigos en Inverness.

Hinata no se interesaba por ninguno de los hermanos de Ino en concreto. En su opinión, trataban a su hermana de veinticinco años más como a una abeja obrera que como a una hermana o a una socia igual en la posada heredada de sus fallecidos padres. Sin embargo, Hinata nunca le había comentado esos pensamientos a Ino. Se imaginaba que si su amiga en algún momento quería hablar del tema, entonces sabría que estaría dispuesta y feliz de escucharla.

Las mujeres pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de los otros clientes del pub, luego se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Hinata se puso su capa y se la abotonó después que el fuerte viento de las Highlands le golpeara de lleno en la cara, recalcando el hecho de que la temperatura había bajado de golpe en el breve lapso de tiempo que habían estado resguardadas dentro de la taberna.

— Hay niebla esta noche —comentó Ino mientras se ponía su propia capa—. Mucho más de lo que es habitual.

Hinata examinó los cercos de niebla con ojos curiosos mientras un escalofrío de inquietud bajaba recorriendo su columna. Olvidándose de la extraña sensación, cerró la puerta del pub y siguió a Ino al exterior adentrándose en la densa formación nubosa.

— Sí —convino mientras bajaban la calle—. Es una noche extraña.

— Ino —dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos luchaban por traspasar la niebla circundante—. No consigo ver qué camino hay que seguir y cuál se dirige al este, hacia la posada.

— Yo tampoco —suspiró—. ¡Santo Dios Hinata!, esta niebla no se parece a ninguna que haya visto anteriormente.

Hinata asintió, aunque Ino no podía ver el gesto afirmativo a través de la niebla arremolinada. La niebla era tan espesa que las amigas se agarraron las manos por miedo a perderse la una de la otra.

Hinata miraba de derecha a izquierda, tratando de vislumbrar los dos caminos, pero no tuvo suerte en ninguno de los dos. Usó su mano libre para esconderse más en su capa. El latido de su corazón estaba acelerándose, le hormigueaba la piel, y no estaba del todo segura del porqué. La niebla era espesa, sí, pero eso apenas justificaba la sensación cercana al pánico que estaba inundando sus sentidos.

— Es mejor que tengamos cuidado —susurró—. Podríamos chocar contra un muro y no saberlo hasta que sea demasiado… —oomph.

— ¡Hinata! —dijo Ino con preocupación, incapaz de ver con exactitud lo que había sucedido. Solo sabía con seguridad que se había detenido bruscamente—. ¿Estas bien, cielo? —como no contestó enseguida, Ino apretó su mano con más fuerza, impulsándola a hablar—. ¡Hinata!

— Estoy bien —Hinata rió tontamente—. ¿Te acuerdas que dije que podríamos chocar contra un muro y no saberlo?

— Sí.

— Lo hice —volvió a reír otra vez, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa—. Ten cuidado, pero ven aquí y toca.

Ino giró despacio en un círculo, permitiendo que su mejor amiga la llevara un poco a la derecha y colocara su mano en un frío muro de piedra. Cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata se había chocado de verdad con un muro, soltó una risita..

— Esto será el principio de una buena historia —sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos finalmente encontraron los de Hinata a través de las capas de niebla—. Estoy deseando contarles a todos…

Un grito agudo perforó sus oídos, deteniendo bruscamente lo que Ino estaba a punto de decir. Sus ojos, nerviosos, se abrieron como platos.

La lengua de Hinata salió disparada para humedecer su labio superior que, repentinamente, se había secado.

— ¿T…tú también oíste ese grito? —dijo entre dientes con tono urgente.

— S…sí —Ino tragó bruscamente saliva mientras echaba un vistazo.

Apretando la mano de su mejor amiga, Hinata intentó estabilizar su respiración, pero le fue imposible.

— Debemos marcharnos de aquí —dijo. Sentía como si su corazón pudiera salírsele del pecho de un golpe—. Pero no consigo ver qué camino tomar.

— Yo tampoco —murmuró Ino—. ¡Oh Dios Hinata hay otro grito! —susurró presa del pánico.

— No fue igual que el primero —sus ojos giraron con temor, Hinata usó su mano libre para agarrar el muro que ahora estaba a su lado y no frente a ella. Aspiró cuando su mano no entró en contacto con un muro de piedra, como debería haber sido, sino con un muro que parecía como si estuviera hecho de ... ¿tierra y ramitas?

— ¡¿Qué diablos? —se preguntó casi retóricamente—. Ino, este muro no está bien.

Ino no sabía que hacer ante semejante extraña declaración, así que la ignoró.

— Ven. Detrás del muro —susurró—. La niebla no parece tan espesa ahí detrás.

Hinata miró hacia donde estaba señalando su amiga y asintió. No dijo nada mientras se retiraba unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, situándose detrás del muro al que se acababa de agarrar, un muro que parecía pertenecer a una casa o algo así. Pero había algo que no marchaba bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que las casas de las Highlands no se construían con adobe.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de controlar esos extraños sentimientos y prosiguió sin hacer ruido. Sólo cuando consiguieron situarse volvieron a hablar.

— La niebla parece disminuir un poco— susurró.

Con los ojos como platos, Ino asintió.

— No estoy segura de que eso sea bueno o malo.

— Lo sé —Hinata apretó su mano y respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura. Si no conseguía pensar con claridad no sería de mucha ayuda ni para Ino ni para sí misma—. Si la niebla se alza podremos ver quién está gritando, pero ...

Ino cerró los ojos y rezó una rápida oración a la virgen María.

— Ellos también podrán vernos.

— Sí.

Ino cerró los ojos para acabar la oración, dejando que Hinata siguiera velando.

Apenas un instante después, Hinata veía con horror como la niebla se alzaba y aparecía frente a ella una escena surrealista que le mostraba a un gran bárbaro sujetando con fuerza la palma de su mano sobre la boca de una joven muchacha y levantándola en sus brazos demasiado musculosos. Después le pasó la muchacha a otro hombre montado en lo alto de un caballo y, sólo entonces, miró en su dirección.

Hinata se estremeció cuando sus grandes ojos lavanda hicieron contacto con los penetrantes ojos negros. Trató de agarrar con más fuerza la mano de Ino, y fue cuando recordó que su amiga la había soltado para rezar la oración.

— ¡Mierda! —susurró frenéticamente— nos está viendo.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Ino lanzó un grito—. Tenemos que…

El grito de Ino hizo que Hinata girara sobre sus talones. Observó con impotente pavor como un jinete en su montura pasaba volando a caballo y arrebataba a Ino del suelo con un barrido de su musculoso brazo. Lágrimas de un miedo aplastante se acumularon en los ojos de Hinata. Conmocionada, atrajo sus brazos hacia sí misma abrazándose mientras escuchaba a Ino gemir para que pidiera ayuda.

Ayuda. Sí, ayuda.

La cruda realidad de que tenía que salir corriendo para encontrar ayuda, sacó a Hinata de su estado de helada conmoción lo suficiente como para conseguir que se moviera.

Conseguiría ayuda para Ino. ¡Oh Dios ... Ino!

Girándose, se volvió hacia la envolvente bruma, preparándose para lanzarse a ella, sin importarle el hecho de que estaría casi ciega, incapaz de ver a través de la espesa niebla. Atreviéndose a echar un último vistazo sobre su hombro, se sujetó con fuerza la mano sobre la boca cuando oyó el grito de Ino y vio como el captor de su mejor amiga la sujetaba con firmeza mientras cabalgaba, Dios sabe donde, con ella.

La mirada de Hinata fue atraída hacia donde estaba el solitario hombre desmontado, el más grande y de apariencia más aterradora de todos esos merodeadores. Él la miraba, aparentemente tranquilo, por el hecho de que sabía que ella estaba a punto de correr.

Ella tomó aire en su pecho cuando su negra mirada se cruzó con la suya y sus labios se curvaron despacio, en una sonrisa espantosamente helada.

Rezando una rápida oración de su propia cosecha, apartó la mirada y huyó dentro de la niebla.

.

.

.

.

Hola acá les traje dos capítulos porque la verdad el capitulo uno era demasiado corto no creen?

Espero que les este gustando el fic me alegra haber recibido algunos comentarios más vale poco que nada no muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron n_n


	4. capitulo 3

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 3

Hinata corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia... cualquier parte. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba. No veía nada, oía nada, ni sentía nada que no estuviera asociado con un intenso miedo.

El frío no importaba. El hecho de que hubiera tropezado ya dos veces y que se hubiera desollado ambas rodillas no importaba. La única vista que podía evocar era la imagen mental del grito de Ino. Los únicos sonidos que podía oír eran el latido de su propio corazón y los jadeos que hacía mientras sus pulmones se esforzaban por aspirar cada bocanada de aire.

Había estado corriendo durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero sólo habían sido minutos. Se precipitó por la niebla, negándose a reducir la velocidad, no importaba lo cansado y aporreado que sintiera su cuerpo. Nunca podría conseguir ayuda antes de que fuera asesinada en las calles de Nairn, pero que la condenaran si por lo menos no lo intentaba.

Subiendo y bajando los brazos aquí y allá mientras su cuerpo caminaba por la niebla pantanosa, dejó salir un pequeño gimoteo de alivio cuando se fijó en que había una brecha en la niebla justo delante. Lanzándose hacia ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se detuvo bruscamente una vez que alcanzó su destino.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —murmuró entre jadeos. Sus ojos iban velozmente de acá para allá entrando en la estrafalaria escena que tenía a su alrededor mientras se doblaba para contener el aliento—. ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —dijo con la voz áspera.

Boquiabierta, Hinata se quedó fascinada cuando sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre la hilera de cabañas de barro crudo y techo de paja entre las que se encontraba. Nunca había visto nada parecido a eso. Bien, nunca había visto nada como eso salvo los lugares que eran protegidos por ser considerados de valor histórico, se corrigió mentalmente.

Sacudiéndose de encima el ensueño que la había inundado, suspiró y se recordó que tenía que encontrar algún tipo de ayuda. Ino estaba en peligro. ¡Dios del cielo —pensó histéricamente— su mejor amiga había sido literalmente secuestrada en la calle! Sólo podía rezar para que el captor de Ino no la forzara antes que pudiera ser rescatada.

Dándose valor y obligándose a sí misma a comportarse con la calma que estaba lejos de sentir, Hinata probó a salir de la niebla y caminar hacia la hilera de cabañas de tejado de paja situadas justo delante de ella. Conseguiría ayuda. Por Ino encontraría una forma.

Hinata intentó con cada fibra de su ser hacer de esa promesa mental una realidad, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso fuera de la niebla un brazo extremadamente musculoso salió de repente llevándola de vuelta a la misteriosa formación nubosa. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero se lo impidió una mano grande y callosa que se afianzó bruscamente con fuerza sobre sus labios y oprimió su boca. Asustada y completamente segura de que él quería matarla, mordió con todas sus fuerzas toda la piel que pudo encontrar, dañándolo hasta que el gusto metálico de sangre goteó en su lengua. No era bastante. El pequeño corte que le había producido aún no había hecho que él se estremeciera.

Revolviéndose como loca, puso todo su peso sobre él, esperando que le indujera a soltarla el tiempo suficiente para concederla unos momentos preciosos para intentar otra fuga. Cualquier cosa —incluso un único momento de vacilación de su parte— y ella trataría de escapar en la niebla otra vez.

Pero eso no sucedió. Cuando conscientemente empujó sus pies tratando de caer de de nalgas en la tierra, los mismos brazos, tremendamente musculosos, que antes la habían agarrado, la volvieron a arrastrar de nuevo hacia arriba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Él la giró para hacerla frente, sus mano grande aún sujeta sobre su boca.

— Seall dè fhuair mi —dijo él con un tono escalofriantemente controlado—. Nach e tha mear.

Los ojos lavanda de Hinata se dieron la vuelta con perplejidad cuando su cabeza se alzó. Nunca había oído semejante lengua. Sonaba vagamente parecida al gaélico que había oído hablar a algunos de los lugareños de las Highlands y, sin embargo, tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Respirando rápidamente, Hinata decidió mirar hacia arriba —muy arriba de hecho— y cruzarse con los ojos de su captor. Él podría matarla, y sin duda se disponía a hacerlo, pero que la condenasen si actuaba como una cobarde en su último aliento de vida.

Temía mirarle, de hecho estaba aterrorizada. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan enorme, tan poderosamente fornido. El brazo con que la tenía rodeada parecía tan pesado como el tronco de un árbol de tan lleno de músculo como estaba. No llevaba camisa, haciendo fácil averiguar el hecho de que su enorme torso estaba igualmente plagado de ... ¿cicatrices de batalla? Hinata respiró profundamente detrás de la mano del gigante y, arrojando sus miedos tras de sí, disparó su mirada hasta cruzarse con la letal de su captor. Y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos oscuros taladraron los de ella, perforándola con una posesividad que nunca antes había visto ni experimentado. La mirada con que él la sostenía era tan primaria que la aterrorizó.

No quería simplemente matarla, ahora lo sabía. No. Escapar de él nunca sería tan fácil. Quería tenerla, violarla. El último pensamiento coherente de Hinata, antes de que se desmayara por primera vez en su vida, giraba alrededor de si el bárbaro decidiría matarla antes, después, o ... ¿durante?

Y entonces la oscuridad la pilló desprevenida y, afortunadamente, no supo más.

Sasuke sostuvo a la muchacha por la cintura cuando su blando cuerpo se inclinó contra él encima del caballo de guerra. Quedaba ya muy poco para que instalasen su campamento, ya que querían tener su fiesta tan lejos de la escena de la incursión que acaban de hacer como les fuera posible en una noche de viaje. Los hombres de Madara definitivamente tomarían represalias y él planeaba estar en sus propias tierras cuando eso sucediese.

Después de todo, pensó El Donald en un raro arranque de humor, Sai había tenido razón, la incursión había resultado ser una muy buena diversión.

Cuando deslizó su mano sobre el pecho lleno de su futura novia y sintió que el pezón acrecía inesperadamente a través del tejido de su túnica exterior finamente confeccionada, admitió que iba a disfrutar especialmente cosechando los beneficios del golpe de esa noche. Apenas podía esperar para hundirse entre las piernas de su muchacha. Su virilidad estaba dolorosamente erecta sólo de pensarlo.

Sasuke jugueteó distraídamente con el pezón, mulléndolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar mientras pensaba donde se podría localizar el pueblo más cercano con un sacerdote. No se tiraría su pequeño cuerpo hasta que lo poseyera por ley, de modo que tenía que asegurarse que era suya con rapidez.

.

.

.

.

Jujuju ya va a comenzar lo…. Quién diría que Sasuke va a esperar hasta estar casado! En este fic ya sé que es corto pero algunos capítulos van a ser así lo siento jejeje n_nU


	5. capitulo 4

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 4

— Hinata, despierta. Por favor cariño, por favor... despierta.

Hinata podía oír como Ino la llamaba en algún rincón de su aturdida mente. Pero estaba muy confusa, y sus recuerdos eran borrosos. La voz de su amiga parecía venir de muy lejos. Sentía los párpados muy pesados, todos los músculos de su cuerpo ardían, sentía las rodillas como si alguien las hubiera pasado por una sierra.

— ¡Hinata, por favor... despierta!

Ojos negros. Un hombre. Los chillidos de Ino.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior empezaron a salir lentamente de la confusión en la que estaba su mente...

¡Había huido! Huyó ocultándose en la niebla para buscar ayuda. Para... Ino. ¡Ah dios... Ino!

No. El hombre la había encontrado. ¿Un guerrero... lleno de cicatrices de batalla? ¿Un guerrero?

— Hinata, por el amor de Dios, abre los ojos —el tono de Ino sonaba más apremiante.

¿Ino? ¿Estaba aquí Ino? ¿Pudo ella huir? ¡Ah... Ino!

El agua completamente helada que cayó en su cara la terminó de despertar al instante. Levantándose, inspiró varias veces, completamente alerta gracias al frío líquido.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos examinaban el extraño entorno. Pieles de animales cercaban tres de los lados, mientras que el cuarto era la corteza de un gran árbol. El diminuto espacio donde estaba sentada consistía en tierra y cueros animales.

Una tienda. Estaba sentada en alguna especie de tienda primitiva. Su mirada encontró la de Ino.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le susurró.

— ¡Ah cariño! —Le dijo Ino mientras recorría la melena larga de Hinata—. Pensaba que no te despertarías jamás.

— Estoy bien —dijo Hinata irguiéndose y sacudiendo forzadamente las telarañas que todavía pululaban por su cabeza—. Estoy bien despierta. ¿Ino que está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¿Dónde nos han traído?

— No lo sé, sabes —Ino se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras lanzaba su larga trenza rubia sobre el hombro—. No entiendo una maldita palabra de lo que me dicen, Hinata. Estos hombres... —bajó la voz mientras se inclinaba más hacia su amiga—. Estos hombres son peligrosos. ¡Debemos escaparnos!—dijo ella con urgencia—. ¡Preferiblemente antes de que regresen de nuevo para interrogarnos!

— ¿Interrogarnos? —los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente— ¿Te interrogaron?

— Trataron de hacerlo —dijo Ino suspirando—. Hinata no entienden nada de los que les digo, lo mismo que yo no entiendo lo que me dicen.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dijo Hinata sacudiendo la cabeza, más que confundida estaba asustada. Sus ojos encontraron los de Ino—. Eso no tiene sentido.

— Lo sé —Ino en silencio y reflexiva estudiaba a su amiga.

— ¿Qué Ino? ¿Qué pasa?

— Es sólo que...

— ¿Sí?

— Hinata realmente algo extraño está sucediendo. Algo no termina de ir bien. –dijo Ino suspirando.

Hinata se sorprendió de verse capaz de reír en medio del caos, pero lo hizo.

— No bromees —le contestó irónicamente.

— Vuelves a ser la misma —dijo Ino—. Pero, Hinata esto es grave. Si no es significativo el hecho de ser raptadas en el mismo centro de Nairn por unos tíos enormes y que no hablan ingles. No se...es... más que eso —tomando aire miró a los lejos.

Hinata agarró su mano y la apretó fuertemente. Tenía la misma extraña sensación que cuando vio la niebla que las rodeó al salir del bar.

— Dime —dijo entre dientes—. Dime lo que piensas que pasa.

Ino cabeceó, decidiendo no malgastar más tiempo.

— Antes de decirme que lo que imagino son tonterías, piensa que he estado despierta desde que todo este sórdido lío empezó. He visto cosas que tú no has podido ver, cosas que nunca has visto de todos modos.

El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza. La piel le hormigueaba como cuando estaban envueltas en la niebla. No sabía lo que Ino estaba a punto de decirle, pero tenía la impresión que no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

— Sigue.

— Estos hombres... —los ojos de Ino se iban agrandando mientras su voz se convertía en un susurro—. Estos hombres no son como cualquiera de los que hemos conocido, Hinata. Sus cuerpos están cubiertos de cicatrices de guerra, se desplazan en caballos en vez de ir en coche —haciendo un gesto con la mano siguió—. ¡Llevan espadas y, si no fuera por el tosco tartán, irían prácticamente desnudos por el amor de Dios!

Hinata subió las rodillas hacía su vientre y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

— Viajamos a caballo durante horas y ni una sola vez, ni una, he visto una casa de apariencia normal —Ino empezó a temblar. Frotó sus brazos con vigor, aterida por el frío—. ¡Cada casa que vi con mis propios ojos, cada una de ellas, Hinata, están hechas de arcilla y ramas de paja!

— ¿Cómo puede existir algo así fuera de los libros de historia? —murmuró Hinata, cerrando brevemente los ojos, recordaba el techo de paja de la choza con la que chocó antes de que el gigantesco hombre de ojos oscuros la capturara.

— Sí —dijo Ino sollozando calladamente—. Es como si estuvieras viendo las imágenes de un texto de historia, o en una visita de antigüedades. Sólo que estas reliquias de pueblos son de verdad.

— Lo que intentas decir —dijo Hinata soltando un profundo suspiro. Los pulmones le quemaban, le faltaba aire— es que...

¡No! ¡Lo que suponían no podía ser!

— Lo que quiero decir —continuó Ino por ella apartando la mirada— es que eso... puede pasar.

— Hemos viajado en el tiempo —acabó diciendo Hinata cerrando con desánimo los ojos.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellas, sonando extrañas e, irónicamente, totalmente correctas. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

— Bien —murmuró—. Suena fantástico, pero no creo que estemos en nuestro tiempo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe. Con una voz que no era más que un murmullo le dijo:

— Pareces muy tranquila ante esa horrible posibilidad.

— He estado despierta más tiempo que tú para poder asimilarlo —dijo Ino impotente.

— Cierto —murmuró Hinata. Buscó los ojos de Ino en lo que le pareció la primera vez desde que despertó, considerando lo que su mejor amiga podía haber visto, y lo que quizás había tenido que aguantar—. Ino... —sentía seca la garganta, irritada.

— ¿Sí?

— El hombre que te agarró. Él… te hizo... —se tropezaba con las palabras, incapaz de encontrar las correctas—. Te hizo...

— ¡No! —dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza—. Él me acarició un poco pero, ¡gracias al Señor!, no me violó.

— Gracias a Dios por eso al menos —dijo Hinata dejando escapar el aliento.

— Pero lo hará —siguió Ino en voz baja—. Van a hacer con nosotras lo que quieran, Hinata. No te confundas —temblaba al decirlo—. La forma en la que me mira, la misma mirada brutal que vi en los ojos del hombre de pelo negro cuando te miraba fijamente... —acabó dejando que sus palabras se perdieran y se sobreentendiera claramente la sentencia.

— ¡Mierda! —Hinata acercó más las rodillas a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Debemos escapar.

— Pero... ¿cómo?

— No he llegado tan lejos en mis planes —dijo Ino, logrando soltar una risita.

— Y si nuestra teoría del viaje en el tiempo es correcta, y estamos de verdad en alguna época antigua y bárbara... —dijo bufando ante la risa de Ino, acabando por sacudir la cabeza cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Qué conseguiremos escapando? ¿A dónde iríamos?

— Hacia Nairn —dijo Ino con firmeza y afirmando su postura con la cabeza.

Hinata levantó una ceja mientras lo consideraba.

— Es una buena idea. Quizás esa rara niebla esté todavía por allí y podamos volver a casa.

— ¡Exactamente!

— O quizás esto no es más que un sueño.

— Tal vez.

— Pero no crees que sea así —dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

— No —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza Ino—. No creo que lo sea.

Las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

— Bien entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es pensar en cómo salir de esto... —dijo mientras estiraba una mano hacia la pared formada por el pellejo de un animal—. De aquí.

Ino rió entre dientes con suavidad.

— Desgraciadamente, esa será la parte más difícil de resolver —tocó alentadoramente la rodilla de Hinata, causándole un respingo—. Porque nosotras... ah querida ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es la rodilla, cariño?

— Síííí —dijo mientras respiraba con los dientes apretados.

— Déjame que le eche un vistazo —Ino abrió los botones de la falda de Hinata y, con cuidado, tiró de ellos rápidamente para ver cómo tenía las heridas. Como Hinata llevaba un vestido que sólo le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, incluso un poco más arriba cuando se sentaba, había hecho que se pelaran gran parte de ellos—. Ouch —respingó Ino con simpatía—. ¿Tanto te raspaste mientras corrías?

— Sí. Yo...

Una de las paredes formada por los pellejos de animales se abrió, y la figura del melancólico hombre de pelo oscuro apareció en el hueco. El corazón de Hinata se sobresaltó, golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Las mujeres se acercaron más, un reflejo natural dada la situación.

La mirada del gigante buscó la de Hinata, pero quedó fija al momento en la desnuda pierna. Ver al bárbaro mirando con fijeza el muslo hizo que Hinata tragara con esfuerzo. Sus ojos se deslizaban desde la rodilla hacia arriba, despacio e insistente, su posesiva mirada la quemaba con fuerza, tanto que se preguntó histéricamente si una marca como la de los ganados aparecería mágicamente en su pierna. ¿Por qué no?. Todo en esta situación era una locura.

Él la deseaba. No era tan tonta como para no verlo. Sus ardientes ojos se lo decían. Su lenta mirada lo decía. La enorme erección que se notaba bajo el tartán negruzco que llevaba lo decía. Apartó su mirada con rapidez.

El gigante de enormes músculos estuvo parado un poco más, antes de avanzar hacia el interior de la tienda. Su movimiento hizo que la cabeza de Hinata saltara hacia arriba y que su cuerpo se acercara más todavía al de Ino. El guerrero advirtió su reacción y, por extraño que pareciese, lentamente se dejó caer, acercándose de una forma sorprendentemente nada amenazadora para alguien tan grande y obviamente falto de delicadeza.

Todo en el hombre marcado por la batalla hablaba de orden y autoridad. Era un guerrero acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Así y todo, se acercaba a Hinata cuidadosamente, en la forma que lo haría un adulto tratando de disminuir el miedo en un niño nervioso.

Las grandes y callosas manos se posaron en sus rodillas, haciendo que sus miradas se entrelazaran. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con nerviosismo. Miró hacia Ino que se sacudía temblando, de espaldas al guerrero que se agachaba ante ella.

Una mano se deslizó lentamente hacia el muslo derecho, la pierna que estaba al lado de Ino, así que su amiga sabía lo que él gigante de mirada severa estaba haciendo. Sus crueles ojos negros estaban llenos de deseo mientras arrastraba la mano suavemente por la extensión de carne tibia y suave. La tocaba como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que deseara o necesitara más.

Esta actitud, que bajo circunstancias normales podía haber sido un potente afrodisíaco, bajo está en especial, la asustaba tremendamente. Hinata tragaba convulsivamente.

Su reacción hizo que cambiara de nuevo. Otra vez, y pese a su exterior de duro guerrero, mostró delicadeza y dejó caer la mano del muslo, posándola en la pelada rodilla. Sus ojos se agudizaron casi instantáneamente, como si hubiera olvidado momentáneamente, pero ahora recuperado el control de nuevo.

Y entonces, se preparó para salir. Así de simple. Apartó las manos de sus rodillas y se paró en cuclillas.

Hinata no podía dejar de advertir como se marcaban los músculos de sus piernas estando en esa posición. Verdaderamente, el cuerpo entero del guerrero era divino y formidablemente formado.

Hinata lo vio salir de la tienda, mirando como la piel de animal se cerraba tras de él, entonces giró la cabeza para mirar atontadamente a Ino, cuya mandíbula había caído por completo.

— ¿A que venía eso? —cuchicheó Hinata.

— No lo sé —Ino tragó convulsamente, mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata—. Pensé... supuse que...

— Como hice yo...

La tienda se abrió de nuevo y su mirada chocó con la del guerrero. Una máscara cubría sus facciones, esa fachada impenetrable como la piedra que ella podría haber pensado que siempre llevaba si no hubiera presenciado la ardiente mirada de sus ojos momentos antes.

Sus ojos lavanda se pusieron enormes al ver cómo se agachaba de nuevo delante suyo y se ponía entre sus piernas una vez más. Su respiración se tornó superficial mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

¿La violaría aquí mismo delante de su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo podría Ino mirar sabiendo que a ella también le esperaba lo mismo? El mero pensamiento de tal humillación hizo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos.

Las callosas y grandes manos empujaban las piernas abriéndolas más. Hinata apartó la mirada y se mordió con fuerza el labio. Podía sentir como se dificultaba la respiración de Ino, mientras ambas se preparaban para su asalto. Ino gritó al ver como el caudillo se asentaba íntimamente entre los muslos de Hinata.

¡No! Pensaba Hinata con histeria. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Por amor de Dios...

Hinata cerró los ojos y mordió con más fuerza el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre se deslizó en su lengua. Su corazón latía tan desenfrenado que no podía oír nada más que eso. Apretó la mano de Ino con fuerza al sentir el aliento de él todavía más cerca.

Y entonces sintió... la dureza de la erección del hombre contra su pierna, cubierta de la tosca lana. Jadeó casi histéricamente. Hinata se sujetó, si cabe, con más fuerza a la mano de Ino mientras el guerrero colocaba... un trapo mojado en su rodilla.

¿Un trapo mojado en su rodilla?

Confusa, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al gigante. Su respiración se aflojó tan rápidamente que por un momento paró del todo. El guerrero estaba... ¡buen señor!... estaba curando sus rodillas heridas.

Sus ojos, agrandados por la sorpresa, miraban interrogativamente al gigante, que parecía no advertirlo. Estaba ocupado poniendo los trapos helados en las rodillas, enjugando tiernamente la tierra que se había mezclado con la sangre en la herida abierta.

Deslizando sus ojos hacia Ino, Hinata no pudo dejar de advertir su desconcertada expresión. Era como la de un cordero desamparado. Se notaba con claridad que ella también había asumido que el enorme gigante la iba a dañar. Verlo jugar a la niñera era lo último que cualquiera habría esperado de este formidable hombre.

Hinata volvió de nuevo su mirada al gigante, repasando sus austeras facciones. No estaba nada mal, se confesó. De hecho, si ella lo hubiera conocido de otra forma lo encontraría superior a cualquier otro.

Sus facciones eran fuertes, pero bellas. El cabello oscuro como la noche caía un poco más abajo de los hombros, una trenza céltica despejaba el pelo de sus ojos. Éstos eran oscuros, que casi parecía que eran puro negro. Advirtió por primera vez que la frialdad de su mirada quedaba disminuida por las pestañas negras que formaban una impresionante medialuna cuando sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como ahora, mientras miraba sus rodillas.

No debería fijarse en esas cosas, se dijo con firmeza. Quizás el guerrero estaba mostrando bondad al atender sus heridas, pero no había que olvidar que esas heridas se las había provocado él mismo en su persecución. Ella, se recordó Hinata, no era más que una prisionera para él. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, porque ella y Ino habían sido capturadas.

Todos sus pensamientos se pararon de golpe cuando el guerrero acabó su tarea y comenzó a hablar. Su voz era grave, el más delicioso sonido que había oído jamás. Aunque, definitivamente, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

— ¿Madani mhath? ¿Ciamar a thu tha? —su negra mirada se deslizó por sus senos, finalizando en su cara.

Hinata fingió no advertir el examen a su anatomía. Y con un encogimiento de hombros contestó a su pregunta con una mirada desconcertada.

Él lo intentó de nuevo

— ¿Dè 'n t-ainm a th'ort, te bheag?

Sus ojos lavanda simplemente se abrieron más. Dándole la espalda al cruel guerrero miró hacia Ino. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, e hizo un gesto impotente con un encogimiento de hombros.

— No entiendo tus palabras —dijo suavemente.

La compresión apareció en los ojos del gigante. Se abrieron enormes antes de retomar de nuevo el control sobre sus facciones. Pareció pensar durante unos segundos, y entonces señalándose a sí mismo dijo:

— sasu-ke.

Hinata sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, no entendiendo.

Él se señaló a sí mismo otra vez, golpeando su pecho con su mano.

— sasu-ke.

Ella estaba a punto de sacudir otra vez la cabeza cuando comprendió los gestos del gigante. Sasuke. Él le decía que su nombre era Sasuke. Miró primero hacia Ino, cuyos redondos ojos estaban todavía mirándola, miró hacia el guerrero y señalándose a sí misma dijo:

—Hinata.

—inata—repitió con voz profunda y rara pronunciación.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de corregirlo.

—Hi-nata—dijo con más fuerza, más claramente y señalándolo a él—Sasuke–señalando hacia ella— Hinata.

Él sonrió, cosa que suavizó sus facciones. Un hoyuelo destacó en su mejilla izquierda, Hinata lo encontró fascinante.

—Hinata.

Ella asintió, y entonces sonrió a pesar de sí misma, estaba regocijada por el hecho de poder comunicarse, por insignificante que fuera esa comunicación, olvidando el hecho de ser todavía su prisionera.

Sasuke salió de la tienda sintiéndose un poco tonto. Su propósito inicial había sido robar mujeres de las tierras de Madara. Y esa muchacha no era de ahi, ni siquiera escocesa. ¿Así por qué seguía pensando quedársela pese a ello? Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia el fuego donde sus hermanos y hombres lo aguardaban. Las mujeres conseguían que los hombres hiciesen cosas extrañas. Especialmente las mujeres que tenían cremosos muslos y carnosos pechos.

Llegó delante de sus hermanos y saludó a Kiba, que era el que había cogido a la muchacha rubia y deseaba quedársela.

— Tus sospechas eran ciertas, hermano. Las muchachas no hablan nuestra lengua.

Sai rió entre dientes, con lo que se ganó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le lanzó Kiba. Eso hizo que refrenara algo su alegría, aunque dijo:

— Por lo menos Elizabeth y yo entendemos lo que nos decimos.

Kiba apartó su vista de él y miró hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El Donald cabeceó asintiendo vigorosamente. Pensaba en la conversación que acababa de mantener en la provisional tienda.

Madainn mhath.¿ Ciamar a tha thu? Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

Nada

¿Dè 'n t—ainm a th'ort, te bheag?¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Otra vez nada

— Sí, seguro —confirmó sonriendo brevemente al recordar como él y Hinata se señalaban a sí mismos mientras pronunciaban sus nombres tan lentamente como niños. Dejó de sonreír, y sus facciones de nuevo se tornaron severas—. No puedo saber de dónde vienen, pero se ve con certeza que no comprenden una sola palabra de lo que les dije.

Kiba gruñó.

— Me tiene sin cuidado que no puedan, hermano. Quiero a la muchacha de cabello rubio —alzó las cejas y sonrió—. Ya le enseñaré un poco de gaélico a mi novia entre revolcón y revolcón.

Ahora fue Sai el que le lanzó una mirada. Decidió ignorar a Kiba.

— Y tú hermano, ¿te quedarás con la otra? —lo miró mientras consideraba su apariencia—. Realmente es muy apetitosa.

— Sí que lo es. Y una corredora endemoniadamente buena —dijo Sasuke mientras sacudía la cabeza irónicamente.

Algunos de los soldados que los rodeaban se echaron a reír al oír eso.

Kiba sonrió.

— No será fácil perseguir a tu muchacha el tiempo suficiente para embestir, hermano. Quizás pasé un tiempo antes de que esa novia aprenda el gaélico.

La risa se desató en una explosión de ruidosas carcajadas. Sasuke aceptó la broma afablemente, cosa que no era muy corriente en él, aunque no por eso imposible.

El Señor de las Islas necesitaba un heredero y por lo tanto una esposa. Hinata era la muchacha más hermosa sobre la que había posado sus ojos. Grandes y chispeantes ojos lavanda. Un pecho exuberante. El tipo de cuerpo lleno en el que podría perderse, embistiendo hasta el olvido. Estaba decidido. ¿Para qué molestarse en buscar en otra parte cuándo la perfección ya lo aguardaba en aquella tienda?

— Sí —la voz de Sasuke retumbó—. Me la quedaré.

— Entonces vas a estar ocupado —dijo Sai.

Sasuke levantó una oscura ceja.

Sai sonrió, predispuesto a ridiculizar a sus hermanos mayores.

— Vuestras hermosas muchachas...

— ¿Sí? —preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Sai, mientras hablaba, señaló con la cabeza la tienda de donde salían ambas mujeres, directas hacía el bosque, eficientes y con una tremenda velocidad.

— Me parece que no entienden el honor que representa hacerlas mujeres Donald —dijo riendo entre dientes—. De hecho, si la vista no me engaña, parece que están escapando.

.

.

.

.

Jajaja esas dos fugitivas… este capítulo me recordó mucho a Tarzan y a ustedes?

Pronto traeré la conti me da un poco de tristeza ver que esta es la historia menos leída TT_TT esperemos que esa situación cambie con el tiempo.

Estoy planeado subir otras adaptaciones cuando acabe con las seis que llevo por ahora que piensan ustedes? claro que serán de otras autoras ya tengo como 45 o 46 historias para ser seleccionadas jejeje espero su opinión


	6. capitulo 5

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Hinata miró con el ceño fruncido al gigantesco bruto que estaba a su lado, con su gran brazo lleno de venas marcadas como cuerdas sobre su cintura. ¡Tanto esfuerzo en su desafortunada tentativa de escape!, pensó sombríamente, y lo único que había conseguido era que le prestara toda su atención, por no mencionar que la habían separado de Ino como si fueran dos chicas traviesas a las que unos padres severos forzaban a jugar por separado.

Pero ahora estaba al lado de su secuestrador que, para su disgusto, después de haberse lavado se le veía más guapo todavía. Amenazador, pero muy guapo.

Llevaba un tartán limpio de tonos apagados azules y verdes, con una túnica blanca debajo. Su tartán estaba drapeado sobre el brazo y unido por una gran esmeralda en el hombro. La prenda apenas tapaba las rodillas, dejando ver unas piernas demasiado musculosas para pertenecer a un ser humano.

Hinata apretó los labios. No era justo que un hombre tan ruin tuviera ese porte.

Hombres con apariencia de soldados pululaban por todos lados. Al principio Hinata pensó que vigilaban que no intentara huir de nuevo —¡como si pudiera con el brazo de Sasuke a su alrededor!— pero ahora no estaba tan segura. De hecho, no parecían estar prestándole mucha atención. Todo su interés parecía concentrado en el pequeño hombre que estaba delante de ella y Sasuke, llevaba una tosca túnica con capucha y hablaba en una lengua extraña que ella no podía entender.

Hinata suspiró. Había sido un largo día. Parecía como si hubieran pasado varios días desde que ella y Ino habían intentado huir de esa locura, por decirlo de algún modo; pero, probablemente, sólo habrían transcurrido diez o doce horas.

Después de ser apresadas de nuevo, Sasuke y el hombre de cabello castaño que había tomado a Ino las separaron. Siempre estuvieron a una distancia en la que podían verse, pero no hablar.

Durante la huída, Hinata se raspó aun más las rodillas. Había tropezado con una rama caída, lo que permitió que ese enorme zoquete la alcanzase. ¡Maldita rama!

Después de su ignominiosa captura, Sasuke la obligó a recostarse en sus rodillas envuelta en su capa. Le señaló gruñendo su ropa, y la hizo entender que no podía usarla delante de la gente, fuera cual fuere la razón de ello

¡Por supuesto que no lo haría!. Como si a ella le gustase enseñar más piel de la cuenta a los hombres que la rodeaban.

Siguiendo con sus gruñidos y ademanes severos, Sasuke la colocó encima del caballo, subiéndose él también y situándose detrás de ella en la montura. Cabalgaron durante horas, parando sólo para comer brevemente y atender a los animales.

Si todavía les quedaba alguna duda a ella o a Ino de la posibilidad de haber viajado en el tiempo, esas dudas se desvanecieron rápidamente. No había ninguna huella de la civilización que ellas conocían. Nada más que caballos, personas que no hablaban inglés, aldeanos andrajosamente vestidos, hombres o mujeres que encontraban de vez en cuando vendiendo artículos toscamente hechos, y animales salvajes en abundancia.

Entonces llegaron a ese lugar. Una aldea con poco más que unas cabañas de paja. Ino había sido la primera en ser apeada de su caballo y conducida al bosque, justo donde Hinata estaba ahora mismo.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Ino había surgido de nuevo del bosque, su cara estaba blanca como la de un fantasma. Había tratado de decirle algo con los ojos..., pero ella no tenía la menor idea de qué quiso decirle.

La mirada de Hinata analizó la ropa de su amiga. La capa que llevaba parecía rota, como si el hombre la hubiera desgarrado para forzarla. Ese era el peor temor de Hinata. Y, cuando ese temor apenas había desaparecido, se encontró con el dilema de tratar de adivinar lo que su mejor amiga trataba de advertirla sobre lo que sucedería en el claro del bosque, pero en ese momento todavía no había logrado averiguarlo.

Así que allí estaba, los soldados la rodeaban por todos lados, Sasuke parado estoicamente a su izquierda, y un diminuto hombre hablando latín delante de ellos. ¿En latín? Sí, acaba de darse cuenta, sus palabras sonaban muy parecidas al latín.

El pequeño hombre colocó un pedazo de tela encima de la mano de Hinata y de Sasuke y la envolvió alrededor de las dos muñecas. Curiosa, Hinata miro hacia arriba a los ojos de Sasuke. Él la hizo girar de nuevo. Su solemne cara prestaba toda su atención a las palabras que el hombre decía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, gimió para sí misma. Si al menos supiera en que época se encontraba sería capaz de hallar sentido a todos esos extraños acontecimientos.

— Tha —Sasuke le dio un suave codazo, sacándola de su ensueño—. Tha —repitió él, dándole a entender que tenía que repetir lo que él había dicho.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, mientras un atisbo de conocimiento le llegaba sobre esa palabra. Tha. Había oído antes esa palabra en las Highlands. Quería decir "sí". Pero, si ella la repetía, ¿a qué es a lo que estaba diciendo "sí"?.

Se humedeció nerviosamente los labios, al final decidió que no tenía objeto discutir con ese hombre. Si él quería un "Sí", ella le daría un "Sí". De mala gana, y mirando a los ojos de Sasuke repitió la palabra que la incitaban a decir.

—Tha

Casi de inmediato el orador latino dijo unas palabras más. Dijo... algo, algo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sasuke estallara, antes de que bajara su cara hacia la suya para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Gritos de felicitación sonaron de los soldados que los rodeaban, muchos de ellos golpeaban al gigante que estaba a su lado, casi como diciéndole "¡Un trabajo bien hecho!"

Hinata pensó durante un momento. Se paralizó. Su espalda tiesa por completo.

Todavía boquiabierta, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. La sonrisa afectada y arrogante del hombre le confirmó todo lo que necesitaba saber.

¡Por el amor de Dios!, ese hombre la había hecho casarse con él. Y, lo que era todavía peor, ella había aceptado.

.

.

.

.

Este es súper corto pero pronto les traeré la conti! Don´t worry!


	7. Capitulo 6

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

Hinata se paseaba dentro de la exigua choza en la que Sasuke la había encerrado hacia más de una hora, preguntándose malhumorada si este patético lugar sería su nuevo y permanente hogar. La choza sólo tenía un cuarto... un solo y solitario espacio. En un lado, un montón de heno hacía las veces de cama; en otro, estaba un área que parecía ser la cocina, con unos cuantos tazones; en el centro, una solitaria silla. Eso era todo. Ninguna mesa. Sólo esa silla. Nada. Ella lo odiaba ya con desmesura.

Desnuda, Hinata se cubría los senos lo mejor que podía, mientras miraba como dos mujeres de la aldea quitaban la tosca tina en la que se había bañado en un lado de la choza. Mientras esperaba que se apresurasen a ello, se mordisqueaba el labio, deseando que regresaran pronto con su ropa. No tenía ninguna necesidad de que su marido la encontrase desnuda cuando regresara.

Su marido. Gimió Hinata. ¡Buen Dios! ¿Cómo diablos saldría de este lío, hallar a Ino, regresar a Nairn, y volver al futuro? La enorme tarea que tenía por delante la agobiaba sólo de pensarla.

La puerta de madera se abrió haciendo que Hinata levantara de inmediato la cabeza. Sin aliento alguno y con los ojos abiertos, enormes y nerviosos al darse cuenta de que el nuevo ocupante que entraba no era ninguna de las mujeres que la habían ayudado a bañarse, en su lugar estaba el hombre que ella no quería de ninguna manera que la viera desnuda.

El crepúsculo empezaba a teñir las Highlands, así que había todavía suficiente luz para ver el fuego en los ojos de Sasuke mientras su negra mirada paseaba insolente por todo su cuerpo. Estaba empalmado. Mejor dicho, muy empalmado. Su pene sobresalía del tartán que todavía llevaba.

Sasuke cerró la puerta silenciosamente y avanzó hacia ella. Hinata tomó aire e, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke paró su avance, acercándose cuidadosamente otra vez, como había hecho en la tienda cuando le atendió la rodilla. Fue entonces cuando ella advirtió que llevaba una especie de fuente. Comida. Contra su voluntad el estómago gruñó en ávida reacción.

— Hai —dijo él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Sus ojos ardientes se solazaban por su cuerpo una vez más, demorándose en los rizos de su entrepierna, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla.

— Hola —susurró ella. Miró sus labios y apartó la mirada.

Se le ocurrió que era completamente estúpido estar protegiendo de su vista los senos cuando su zona púbica esta completamente al descubierto. Pero absurdo o no, continuó tapándolos.

Parte de ello era por el temor de saber lo que él quería hacer con ella, y que no tendría la fuerza física suficiente para detenerlo cuando lo hiciera. Pero había pasado todo el día con él; primero, cuando le atendió las rodillas y, después, la larga y ardua jornada a caballo por las escabrosas tierras de las Highlands. Tenía miedo de él, sí, pero no era un temor tan agudo como antes. Quizás lo que verdaderamente temía era su trato tierno.

Realmente no era sólo el temor lo que hacía que se cubriera los senos. Era también un reflejo. Hinata era de naturaleza tímida, y esto no era más que una reacción al estar sin ropa delante de un hombre.

En su hogar, en los Estados Unidos, había soportado toda su infancia y adolescencia cómo la molestaban con insultos. Gordita. Rolliza. Rellena. Osito. Huesos grandes. Cerdita. Había oído inimaginables términos despectivos emparejados con su nombre, cada eufemismo expresaba el hecho de que estaba gorda y, por lo tanto, nada deseable para el sexo opuesto.

Pero este hombre…, se dijo a sí misma honestamente, este hombre la había capturado, hecho su prisionera contra su voluntad y, aún más... se casó con ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, si no estaba contento con el resultado final allá él, era su problema. Quizás si permitía que se diera cuenta de su error la permitiría marchar.

Resolvió hacerlo mientras todavía estaba lo suficientemente enojada para ello. Dejó caer los brazos de los senos y alzó desafiante la barbilla. Las aletas de su nariz abiertas, parada allí, esperando su rechazo.

Pero no obtuvo la reacción que había esperado.

Sasuke gimió. Sus ojos, que lanzaban destellos brillantes por el fuego que ardía en ellos, acariciaron cada exuberante curva, cada poro de su fértil figura. Parecía querer introducirse en todo su cuerpo. De hecho, la miraba con un deseo tan obvio que los pezones de Hinata se irguieron involuntariamente hacia él y su aliento se entrecortó.

Mordiéndose los labios, miró a lo lejos, sacudida por las reacciones que ambos habían tenido. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? Se sentiría como una idiota si se cubría los senos de nuevo.

La decisión escapó de sus manos cuando oyó como dejaba la fuente de comida y se dirigía hacia ella. Dos manos grandes y callosas aprisionaron sus senos, amasándolos suavemente, alzándolos hacia arriba, tomando sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, masajeándolos desde la raíz a las puntas.

Hinata jadeante, cerró los ojos.

— No, por favor. No.

En algún rincón de su mente se le ocurrió que su voz sonaba vacilante de pasión, no desafiante por la cólera o el temor. Sasuke no comprendía su idioma, se recordó mientras él seguía masajeando sus senos y pezones con más fruición si cabe. Si quería que él entendiera que sus caricias no eran bienvenidas tendría que sonar más firme.

Los ojos lavanda de Hinata se abrieron de golpe y centraron su mirada en los negros de él. Sasuke continuó con sus caricias, tirando lo justo de sus pezones, muy cerca del dolor, pero mandando temblores de deseo a su sangre. Ella abrió la boca para decir que no, pero, en vez de eso, se encontró suspirando y con los ojos completamente vidriosos de deseo.

Era guapo. Increíblemente, tremendamente musculoso y viril. El tipo de hombre que no la miraría dos veces en su propio tiempo, pero, por alguna increíble razón, estaba fascinado por ella en este.

Esto era... una locura. Ni siquiera podía hablar con él, ni conversar. No sabía nada acerca de él, aparte de que su nombre era Sasuke y que estaba bien entrenado para atender rodillas heridas... entre otras cosas.

Y entonces, una de sus manos dejo el macizo seno, para encontrar la sensible carne entre sus muslos y acariciarla.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exhaló Hinata dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello desnudo de él, abandonando toda racionalidad—. ¡Oh Dios!.

A pesar de que hacía unos minutos había tratado de decir que no, se encontró a sí misma en ese momento abriendo sus piernas para que la mano masculina tuviera acceso a su clítoris. Se olvidó de todo temor o preocupación, aceptando el placer y gimiendo suavemente.

Ese fue todo el impulso que Sasuke necesitó para seguir.

— Mmm, tha —dijo mirando su cara, mientras su mano tocaba la húmeda carne y sentía como el líquido se rociaba por él.

Entonces la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La tumbó en la orilla de ésta y le separó las piernas.

Hinata no ofreció ninguna resistencia, abriéndolas todavía más para él, y dejando que su vulva quedara totalmente expuesta. La escena entera parecía irreal, como si le estuviera sucediendo a otra mujer y no a ella. Una mujer más descarada. Una mujer más malvada. No a la Hinata Hyuuga tímida y reservada.

Él acarició los resbaladizos pliegues de su carne con su dedo calloso, la expresión de su cara le recordaba a alguien que hubiera encontrado el tesoro más glorioso de la tierra y quisiera explorar cada faceta de él. La reacción de su cuerpo era vertiginosa, sus pezones erectos como puñales y el deseo recorriéndola a la velocidad del relámpago.

— ¡Oh Señor!.

Él frotaba su carne de nuevo, acariciando su clítoris, explorando cada rincón y hueco humedecido. Su cabeza se balanceó hacia atrás como la de un títere. Se recostó sobre ella y abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas. Él comenzó a frotarla con más vigor, más rápido, más rápido.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Mmm, te brèagha —dijo él con voz áspera.

**La más hermosa**. La había llamado hermosa. Entendió eso, sabía de esa expresión por sus amigos de Nairn. Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa con cada caricia.

Más rápido. Más deprisa.

¡Oh Dios!, todavía la acariciaba más fuerte, más rápido... más todavía.

— ¡Oh Dios!.

Estaba completamente mojada, empapando sus dedos. Y él seguía a un ritmo mucho más rápido.

— Me corro Sasuke.

— Tha, te brèagha —la instó él. **Sí, hermosa**

Él no tenía necesidad de entender su idioma para comprender las palabras que ella estaba gimiendo. Su cuerpo lo decía con claridad.

— Sasuke — imploró—. Más rápido. Sí... más rápido —con un gemido final, su cabeza se desplomó, sus pezones se irguieron más si cabe, y los labios de su vulva se tornaron de un jugoso rojo cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó. La sangre se acumulaba en su vagina y pezones, calentando su cuerpo, quemando su cara.

Momentos después se estaba inclinando encima de ella... ¿desnudo? No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo se había deshecho de su tartán, pero tampoco le preocupaba. Ella le hizo soltar un gemido cuando tiró de él hacia su cuerpo y envolvió lascivamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Quería que la llenara... necesitaba que la llenara.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mientras su grueso miembro se preparaba para entrar en ella. Si no le dejaba ir más despacio no podría evitar hacerle daño.

— Gabh do thìde —resolló. **Dame tiempo**.

Pero ella estaba totalmente salvaje, su pequeña y hermosa esposa. Ardiente y salvaje. Nunca había experimentado una reacción tan primitiva por ninguna muchacha, nunca había visto a una mujer tan llena de pasión como su Hinata. Estaba contento de haber capturado a la mujer equivocada para hacerla su esposa.

En vez de ir más despacio, ella giró las caderas, empujándose hacia arriba, hacia su abultado miembro. Era su perdición. Había cosas que ningún hombre, Donald o no, podía aguantar.

Asiéndola por las caderas, empujó profundamente dentro de su apretada y húmeda carne, gimiendo mientras lo hacía como si estuviera poseído. ¡Cristo!, nunca se había sentido tan bien ceñido, ni tan bien recibido.

— Ah Sasuke.

Ella gemía su nombre en medio de la pasión, pensó con algo de arrogancia. Asiendo los grandes y enhiestos pezones de su esposa, empezó a embestir con golpes largos y profundos. Tomó sus pezones entre los dedos, tirando de ellos de la forma que había descubierto que a ella le gustaba.

— Rápido.

Ella gimió esa palabra extranjera tan repetida otra vez. Aunque deseaba conocerla, no sabía su significado. Y siguió hundiéndose en ella con golpes agonizantemente lánguidos y largos.

— Deprisa —esta vez ella gritó, arqueando sus caderas para incitar a su pene a embestir más rápido.

¡Ahh!, ahora sí lo entendía.

Sasuke liberó los senos de Hinata y cubrió por completo su cuerpo. Tomó alrededor de su mano un puñado del pelo de ella y se perdió en sus ojos mientras la aprisionaba por completo.

Ella gemía con su cabeza rebotando sobre la cama mientras la cabalgaba duramente, follando su dulce vulva en rápidas embestidas.

— Tha domh phuiseag fearachdainn math —le dijo roncamente. **La sensación de tu coño es celestial**.

Piel sudorosa golpeaba contra piel sudorosa. El sonido de la dulce vulva de Hinata succionando su virilidad reverberó en todas partes de la choza del pastor. Sasuke gruñó mientras se transformaba en un ser primitivo sobre ella, follándola con más fuerza y más rápido, montando el cuerpo que ahora poseía por ley hasta el éxtasis y el olvido.

— ¡Sasuke!

Su nombre sonó en los labios de Hinata mientras su espalda se arqueaba en un clímax que el cuerpo de él había despertado hasta el paroxismo. Ella tembló y se convulsionó, gimiendo lascivamente mientras estallaba.

En un movimiento líquido, él asió sus caderas y se adentró más en su cuerpo, repetidamente, una y otra vez, con golpes rápidos y embestidas profundas. Carne chocando contra la carne.

Los músculos tensos y abultados. La mandíbula apretada. Cabalgaba rápido, duro, como un animal.

— Leamsa. **Mía**.

Y entonces estalló.

Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y la negra mirada de Sasuke chocó con la de Hinata mientras embestía una vez más. Con un gemido de conclusión se derramó dentro de ella.

Se mantuvieron así, respirando profundamente, agotados y demasiado ahítos para hablar.

Sasuke dobló el cuello para sorber con delicadeza sus labios. Hinata lo aceptó sin vacilación, sacando la lengua para encontrarse con la suya. Se besaron lentamente durante un minuto o dos, explorando dulcemente, explorando sus bocas con languidez hasta mezclar sus alientos por completo.

Entrelazados lo más posible el uno con el otro, se durmieron rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Tatannn como el anterior capitulo era tan corto subí dos jejeje


	8. capitulo 7

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

Se despertó al sentir una lengua que se deslizaba a lo largo de los pliegues de su carne hinchada. La lengua era seductoramente áspera y lisa, acariciando los pliegues de sus labios con precisión, moviéndose con rapidez por su clítoris, rodando, moviéndose con rapidez, rodando, moviéndose con rapidez... Dios. Reaccionó gimiendo, con los ojos todavía cerrados y su cerebro embriagado de placer y sueño.

A la lengua se unieron unos labios firmes, labios que se cerraron sobre su clítoris inflamado y ayudaron a la lengua a chupar. Un rápido movimiento, chupar, un rápido movimiento, chupar, un rápido movimiento, chupar... Oh sí.

Hizo girar sus caderas eróticamente para encontrar la lengua y los labios mientras sus pezones se erguían como puñales erectos en el aire.

Un rápido movimiento, chupar, un rápido movimiento, chupar.

Chupar, chupar, chupar, chupar... Sasuke.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron rápidamente y sus caderas estallaron en un gemido cuando alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de su boca.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —instintivamente le rodeó el cuello con sus piernas y él enterró más su cara dentro de su carne. Le deseó más dentro, necesitando que la chupara hasta dejarla seca, deseando que el doloroso placer nunca cediera.

— Mmmm —la lamió como un perro, sorbiendo ruidosamente los jugos que goteaban fuera de su carne atiborrada, entonces chupó de nuevo, con más fuerza, tortuosamente más fuerte, hasta que…

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Hinata se levantó de la cama, gritando porque el placer era demasiado intenso—. Sí Sasuke.

Automáticamente su cuerpo trató de separarse de su boca, insegura de que pudiera controlar caer en semejante precipicio de placer tan avasallador. Sasuke reaccionó agarrando sus caderas, a la vez que empujaba su boca más profundamente dentro de su coño y succionaba su clítoris con más fuerza.

— Oh, Santo Jesús. ¡Oh Dios ... mío.!

Las caderas de Hinata trataron de revolverse, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza, si soltarla, sin ceder.

— Mmmm —gruñó él, haciendo vibrar su clítoris aún más. Su succión se volvió despiadada, más rápida… más fuerte.

Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, sus pezones se endurecieron y alargaron increíblemente más, la sangre se precipitó a su cara

— ¡Sí ... oh sí! —y luego ella cayó en el precipicio, gritando de éxtasis, queriendo más, necesitando llenarse y que la follara.

Sasuke tiró de ella con un gruñido cuando se puso de rodillas, queriendo tomarla a gatas.

— Dinn —él apretó los dientes, empujando con suavidad la parte detrás de su cabeza.

Tumbada sobre sus codos, Hinata miró por encima de su hombro e hizo una mueca, sin comprender. Ella arqueó una ceja inquisitiva hacia él.

— Dinn —dijo él con más fuerza, empujando de nuevo su cabeza con suavidad. Sus ojos ardían, sus músculos se tensaron, su grueso miembro excitándose e hinchándose—. Dinn

Los labios de Hinata formaron una "O". Él quería que la parte superior de su cuerpo hiciera más presión. Ella aceptó de buena gana, abriendo más las piernas, deslizando sus codos y presionando su cabeza y su torso más fuerte en la cama, sus nalgas y sus labios zambulléndose hacia arriba para su uso.

Él gruñó con arrogancia, entonces ahuecó sus labios desde atrás y presionó su palma y sus dedos hacia arriba.

— Suas.

Eso debe significar "arriba", se dijo irónicamente. Su cara enrojeció a pesar de la noche que ya habían compartido juntos. Hinata se rindió, manteniendo abajo su cabeza y su torso a la vez que empujaba sus labios y nalgas hacia arriba, tan alto como podía. La sensación de estar expuesta como la puta privada de un hombre era algo perverso. Pero cuando Sasuke expulsó su aliento en un gemido mientras pasaba la mano sobre su carne expuesta, decidió que lo perverso podía ser algo bueno.

— Leamsa.

Él gruñó aquella palabra otra vez, la palabra que había usado la anterior vez que follaron, la palabra que, incluso ahora, repetía una y otra vez mientras frotaba su carne mojada.

_**Mía**_. Hinata de algún modo entendió que leamsa significaba mía. Su cuerpo reaccionó a su posesividad, sus pezones se endurecieron y su respiración se aceleró.

— Leamsa.

Ella jadeó cuando él la empaló. Su carne absorbió la impresionante longitud de su miembro y sus labios se arquearon pidiendo más. Él se lo dio.

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, empujando en sus profundidades con largas y penetrantes embestidas.

— Leamsa.

— ¡Oh Dios!.

Él golpeó más rápido, con más fuerza, embistiendo en ella hasta la base. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

— Leamsa.

El gran ruido de su carne empapada absorbiendo su miembro retumbó, se hizo más alto y fuerte mientras ella se mojaba más y más.

— Leamsa.

Hinata empujó sus nalgas de nuevo hacia él, encontrando cada una de sus embestidas cuando él se las daba. El fuerte bamboleo de sus pechos hizo que sus pezones, ya sensibilizados, se pusieran mucho más duros.

— Sasuke —gimió—. ¡Oh Dios...! Sasuke.

Ella enterró su cara en las pieles de la cama cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, sus labios contrayéndose alrededor de su carne acerada. Medio gritaba y sollozaba por el placer, de tan poderoso que era su orgasmo.

— Leamsa —rugió él posesivamente, apretando la mandíbula. Sus dedos callosos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas cuando empujó más y más rápido, con más y más fuerza. Sus músculos estaban tensos, las venas en su cuello y brazos marcándose, sus testículos extremadamente tirantes por la necesidad de explotar.

Hinata gimió, mientras continuó saliendo al encuentro de sus embestidas con sus propias embestidas.

— Sí Sasuke —gimió ella—. ¡Dios sí!.

Y entonces se corrió otra vez, palpitando alrededor de él, contrayéndose de nuevo, gimiendo como un animal mortalmente herido porque el placer era tan intenso que rozaba el dolor.

— Tha, te bheag —gritó él—. Taom a-mach e. _**Sí, pequeña. Desahógate**_.

— ¡Oh Dios! —olas y olas y olas de placer la atravesaron rápidamente, haciendo sobresalir sus pezones como duras gemas, calentando su cara como un horno, enviándola sobre un precipicio de sensación.

— Leamsa —gruñó de manera definitiva, golpeando dentro de ella profundamente en una embestida final. Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, gimió cuando estalló, vertiendo su orgasmo profundamente dentro de ella.

Instantes después, cuando la intensidad se había extinguido un poco y algún sentido de normalidad racional se instaló, Hinata comenzó a preguntarse por qué Sasuke todavía sujetaba sus caderas, forzando así a que sus nalgas y labios permanecieran hacia arriba. Confusa, se irguió sobre sus codos tanto como él le permitía. Después, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para estudiar su cara.

La máscara había vuelto, aquella fachada fría como una piedra que no anunciaba ningún razonamiento y no permitía ninguna indulgencia. Sin embargo, por el contrario, sus ojos negros ardían más posesivamente de lo que jamás antes había visto.

Un frío presentimiento se extendió por ella, haciendo que se le abrieran de par en par lo ojos y que se le secara la garganta. Él estaba a punto de hacer algo —o decir algo— y ella no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que era. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Sentarse allí a gatas, con sus labios expuestos para él, y esperar lo que fuera que él estaba a punto de ordenar.

Entonces alargó sus manos grandes y callosas bajo ella y agarró sus pechos. Encontró los pezones, los pellizcó entre sus pulgares e índices, y cruzó la mirada con la de ella.

— Leamsa —dijo con suavidad. Demasiado suavemente. Tiró de ellos un poco de modo que no hubiera duda en lo que quería decir—. ¿Tha?. _**¿Sí?**_

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aún más.

— ¿Tha?— preguntó más bruscamente, pellizcando sus pezones otra vez.

Quería que ella lo dijera. Quería que reconociera algún tipo de propiedad sobre ella. Vaciló durante un momento, insegura sobre lo que debería hacer. Aun cuando las pocas horas pasadas habían sido bastante satisfactorias, no quería quedarse en el pasado. Finalmente, a pesar de todo, la mirada que vio en sus ojos la asustó e hizo que asintiera. No diría la palabra, pero asentiría.

Cuando se rindió, Sasuke liberó un pezón. Luego, usó su mano libre para arrastrarse hacia abajo, hacia la carne empapada e inflamada entre sus muslos. Deslizó dos dedos grandes dentro de ella hasta la base, y encontró su mirada una vez más.

— Leamsa —murmuró, su voz sonó profunda en un estruendo de autoridad y poder—. ¿Tha?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

— ¿Tha? —preguntó otra vez, más fuerte, enfadado ahora.

Ella asintió otra vez, suponiendo que él no había visto el pequeño gesto.

— ¿Tha? —bramó, empujando sus dedos dentro otra vez y pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron nerviosamente. Quería que lo dijera en voz alta. No se conformaría con otra cosa.

Tragó con dureza cuando su mirada se enfrentó con la suya por última vez. Aclarándose la garganta nerviosamente, asintió una vez más.

— Tha —convino silenciosamente.

Con un gruñido arrogante, comenzó masajear su clítoris con una mano y el pezón que todavía tenía agarrado con la otra. Ella gimió, su cabeza cayendo floja cuando la recompensó por su sumisa respuesta.

Después, la volvió a empalar de nuevo y Hinata, afortunadamente, ya no tuvo que preocuparse más de pensar racionalmente, ni de ideas sobre propiedades.

.

.

.

.

Que posesivo resulto ser nuestro Sasuke no?

Jejeje espero q les haya gustado el capitulo pronto traigo el próximo pero por favor déjenme reviews ¿tha? Jajajajaja

XD


	9. capitulo 8

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Hinata se había sorprendido cuando Sasuke la despertó unas horas más tarde indicando que iban a marcharse de ese lugar donde habían compartido tanta pasión juntos. La había tomado otra vez, embistiendo dentro de ella con un gemido, como si no pudiese evitarlo, como si su cuerpo fuera el lugar más apacible del mundo para encontrarse. La había llevado al orgasmo al menos dos veces, tal vez tres. Había estado tan mareada de placer y había alcanzado un punto tan álgido que no podía acordarse de nada más.

Entonces, Sasuke la dio un vestido nuevo, uno de color verde y largo hasta el suelo que, además de ser bastante bonito, era más apropiado para la época. Supuso que, de algún modo, lo adquirió durante el baño que ella había tomado después de que se casaron. Después, conduciéndola al exterior y mostrándola diferentes cosas, la había enseñado varias palabras nuevas en su idioma. Había sido paciente en su instrucción, lo cuál la había sorprendido. Aunque en realidad no entendía porque se sorprendía ya que, desde que la había capturado, se había mostrado sumamente delicado.

Quizás su desconcierto venía por la forma en que Sasuke bramaba órdenes a sus hombres. Rápidamente conjeturó que era el líder del grupo ya que todos le satisfacían eficiente e incondicionalmente. Si ladraba una orden, le obedecían y contestaban inmediatamente. Y fue gracias a estos intercambios por los que, antes del segundo día de su viaje desde el pueblo, Hinata se encontró aprendiendo cada vez más palabras de la lengua de Sasuke.

Estaba contenta ya que parecía aprender palabras y frases clave de esa lengua con mucha rapidez. No lo bastante como para seguir una conversación significativa —después de todo, sólo llevaban juntos tres días— pero sí lo suficiente como para empezar a comprender lentamente lo que él quería decir sin necesidad de que le señalase cualquier palabra o acción que trataba de describir.

Esos tres días transcurridos le parecieron a Hinata como si de un sueño se tratase. Montando a caballo por las Highlands, los enérgicos vientos golpeando su cara, deteniéndose a mirar las mercancías de los esporádicos artesanos nómadas, acampando —y haciendo el amor— con su marido por la noche.

Su marido.

El hecho de tener un marido, por no decir uno que había muerto cientos de años antes de que ella naciera, era lo que le parecía más surrealista de todo. Y lo más extraño era que no estaba totalmente segura de cómo se sentía por eso.

Tres días atrás, Hinata habría escapado de Sasuke a la primera oportunidad. Hoy, si tuviera esa opción, no estaba segura de lo que haría. Esa idea no sólo la alarmaba, sino que también la aterraba.

Y Ino —¡oh! como echaba de menos a Ino. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a su mejor amiga. Ino y su captor, un hombre que Hinata suponía con toda seguridad que ahora era el marido de Ino, se fueron cabalgando delante de ella y Sasuke la mañana siguiente a sus bodas.

Hinata ni siquiera podía especular donde se habían llevado a Ino. Peor aún, no era lo bastante experimentada en la lengua de Sasuke como para expresar una pregunta de nivel tan alto. Una cosa era ser capaz de pedir alimento y bebida y otra, completamente diferente, expresar sentimientos y preocupaciones. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando igual que un pedazo de madera, incapaz de controlar su propio destino e insegura en cuanto a dónde la conducirían las aguas.

Durante el cuarto día de viaje el séquito fue atacado por un grupo de bandidos que excedían en número a su grupo por tres a uno. En un minuto Hinata estaba comiendo una manzana mientras cabalgaba a caballo sobre su montura, delante de su marido, y al siguiente, se asustaba hasta el punto de dejar caer el pedazo de fruta, por el sonido de estridentes gritos de guerra, seguidos de los estruendos de los cascos, provenientes de un grupo de hombres portando espadas que los asaltaba desde el Sur.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada se había alzado hasta la de Sasuke. No la prestó ninguna atención. En su lugar, salió a la carrera hacia un árbol con altas ramas espesas y la colocó en él para mantenerla a salvo, mientras galopaba de vuelta para cargar directamente en la lucha.

Hinata se había asustado. No sólo por ella, sino también por Sasuke. Lágrimas de frustración y terror se agolparon en sus ojos mientras lo había observado irse cabalgando. Lo vio enzarzarse en una lucha cuyos números desechaban enormemente cualquier esperanza de victoria de los Donald.

Un Donald. Hinata ahora comprendía que su apellido era Donald, o MacDonald. Al parecer los dos nombres eran intercambiables, pero ya que sabía por su propia época que "Mac" significaba "el hijo de", podía suponer que en estos tiempos "Mac" era abandonado como redundante, dejando sólo, cualquiera que fuese el nombre, el que quedaba detrás. No es que hubiera pensado en algo tan necio como trivialidades sobre nombres mientras había visto desarrollarse el combate. Había considerado el asunto del nombre más tarde, después de que El Donald la había sorprendido derrotando rápidamente la amenaza que para ellos suponía.

Fue escalofriante ver a su marido matando hombres delante de sus propios ojos. Observar cómo su brazo tan musculoso y cercado de venas se había echado encima de ellos con tal fuerza, que su espada había cortado limpiamente, como si de mantequilla se tratara, los ahora cadáveres.

Había vuelto a llevar esa máscara otra vez, esa fachada como la piedra que era como su otra piel… Algo que siempre estaba presente, menos en los momentos de pasión que compartían juntos en la noche. Pero supuso que tal máscara era inevitable en este mundo, una manera necesaria de cortar toda emoción en cualquier trabajo que tuviera que hacerse para mantener el sentido común —y la vida— intactos.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, en su quinto día de viaje, contemplando fijamente desde la orilla las frías aguas de las Hihglands, mientras observaba como preparaban un gran barco para que ellos lo tomaran... no sabía muy bien hacia dónde. Sólo podía hacer conjeturas en base a los trocitos y pedazos de historia escocesa que había conocido por su trabajo en Nairn.

Hinata sabía que el clan MacDonald provenía de la Isla de Skye, un diminuto punto de una isla en las Hébridas, donde un hombre, conocido como el Señor de las Islas, había gobernado como un si de un rey se tratase sobre los clanes de las Highlands en tiempos medievales. Por lo tanto, sólo podía suponer que, ya que el apellido de su marido era Donald, o MacDonald, Sasuke debía ser del clan directo de este Señor.

Hinata se sentía cansada, agotada y exhausta de su largo viaje. Estaba confundida, abrumada todavía por todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana. Y lo peor era, al menos en su opinión, que sospechaba profundamente que estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia su marido que no estaba particularmente interesada en tener. Sentimientos de unión. Sentimientos afectivos. Sentimientos de ... amor.

Era solo que él era tan ... bueno con ella. Sasuke la hacía sentirse especial, amada y deseada —tres cosas que nunca había sentido por un hombre en su propio mundo, seguramente porque ningún hombre jamás las había sentido por ella tampoco. La forma en que la miraba, la manera en que la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla partir nunca, ni permitiera que nadie se la arrebatara... era algo excitante. Algo excitante que, poco a poco, había dado lugar a un afecto más profundo por él.

¿Pero qué sentía él por ella? se preguntaba. ¡Era duro especular cuando no estaba tan versada en su lengua como para hablar con él! Aunque, pensó Hinata un tanto nostálgica, era únicamente cuando la miraba a ella —sólo a ella— que la máscara desaparecía, y podía verse un atisbo de lo que en otro hombre hubiera sido calificado de vulnerabilidad.

Apoyándose contra la corteza de un árbol, Hinata cerró los ojos durante apenas unos segundos, pero los volvió a abrir de inmediato cuando inesperadamente sintió unos suaves labios besando su boca. Sin dudarlo, le devolvió el beso. Después, sonrío al altísimo gigante de carácter dulce que se cernía sobre ella. Bien, dulce no era el mejor término para describirle, pero lo cierto es que había sido dulce con ella en todo momento.

Sasuke no la sonrió, pero, por otra parte, nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, podía ver el afecto que sentía hacia ella en sus ojos, en la forma en que parecían brillar siempre que la miraba —y sólo cuando la miraba.

— ¿Ciamar un tha sibh? —preguntó un tanto bruscamente.

Hinata se aclaró un poco la garganta, contestándolo en el antiguo y entrecortado gaélico.

— Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Bien. Hoy viajaremos a mis tierras.

Ella lo miró confundida.

— Tierra —repitió con bastante paciencia. Plantó con fuerza sus pies en el terreno que yacía bajo él y repitió la palabra —. Tierra —cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión, gruñó. Esa era la respuesta que solía ofrecer cuando estaba complacido por su habilidad para aprender con tanta rapidez.

— ¿Iremos en el barco? —le preguntó, señalando hacia el gran buque de madera en caso de que estuviera utilizando la palabra incorrecta.

Aparentemente no lo hacía. Sasuke asintió, hablando despacio para que pudiera entenderle.

— Sí, iremos. Nos llevará la mayor parte del día.

Hinata se dio cuenta que no estaba desanimado ante semejante idea. Pero cuando la apoyó contra la corteza del árbol y sintió la erección en su vientre, comprendió el porqué. La mirada vidriosa de sus ojos junto con su fuerte erección le dijo en términos inequívocos lo que planeaba hacer exactamente con ella durante las horas que iban a pasar en el barco.

— Mmm Hinata —le susurró al oído—. Necesito amarte.

El cuerpo de Hinata respondió de inmediato, sus pezones se endurecieron y contuvo la respiración. Sabía que sus propios ojos estaban vidriosos, podía sentirlos entrecerrándose.

— Sí —susurró.

Y entonces Hinata hizo algo que nunca antes había tenido el valor suficiente de hacerle a un hombre en su propia época. Alzando su mano bajo la tela escocesa, envolvió con la palma y los dedos el grueso miembro para comenzar a masturbarle.

Sorprendido, aunque no de manera desagradable, Sasuke suspiró.

— ¡Ah Hinata! —cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, y apartó su mano—. Detente —dijo bruscamente—. Más tarde, esposa.

Pero Hinata no escuchaba. Se sentía poderosa por la respuesta que él siempre le daba, descarada y atrevida. Sasuke sólo tuvo un instante para maravillarse de la repentina mirada pícara de su pequeña esposa, antes que sus propios ojos se abrieran como platos cuando vio como ella se arrodillaba y su cabeza desaparecía bajo el tartán. Justo ahí, bajo un árbol. Donde cualquiera podría acercarse y verles. Le estaba masajeando los testículos bajo el tartán.

— Chan eil —siseó entre dientes. _No_.

Pero de nuevo Hinata no escuchaba. Nunca antes había hecho eso por él y, de pronto, era lo que más quería hacer en el mundo. Tomó el miembro en su boca, absorbiéndolo desde la punta hasta la base, tragándolo profundamente en una sola succión. Se entusiasmó cuando lo escuchó jadear asombrado, aprobando lo que ella le estaba haciendo con un gemido grave. Estaba claro que esa no era una actividad que las mujeres de esa época hicieran a menudo. Bien, pensó libidinosamente. El hecho de darse cuenta que existían prácticas de ese tipo en las que era más inexperto que ella, la decidió aún más a llevarle al orgasmo.

— Hinata —dijo con voz áspera, una voz incorpórea que ella no podía ver desde el otro lado del tartán.

Después, ella estaba metiendo y sacando su miembro en su boca con golpes rápidos y absorbentes, dejándolo salir casi completamente antes de volver a engullirlo con sus labios y lengua. Sabía que los enérgicos sonidos de su succión le estaban excitando tanto como a ella.

Hinata se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que la mente de Sasuke capitulaba. Su respiración era desigual y entrecortada, y movió el tartán para poder verla, para observar como su miembro desaparecía en las profundidades de su boca y su garganta. Él gimió ante la sugerente vista, con sus músculos marcándose tensos.

— Sí, Hinata —dijo con la voz ronca—. No pares.

Agarrándola por la nuca con sus dos grandes manos, ayudó a entrar y salir de su boca con cuidado, montándola más y más rápido, tanto como lo hacía con su vulva mientras copulaban.

Hinata le entregó todo, sin retener nada. Lo succionó con fuerza, más rápido y más fuerte, sacando su miembro prácticamente fuera de su boca y volviéndolo a engullir, una y otra vez, más y más rápido. Sobó su tenso y poderoso escroto con ambas manos, le chupó despiadadamente y supo, por los incesantes gemidos que emitía en ese momento, que él estaba a punto de estallar.

— Tha, Hinata —rechinó los dientes entre jadeos, con su mandíbula tensa mientras seguía cabalgando su boca—. Mo doit bhod. _Chúpame la polla._

Para entonces se estaba corriendo, montándola con fuerza mientras se derramaba en su boca, gimiendo más alto de lo que nunca antes le había oído gemir, sin importar si alguien pudiera oírles.

Hinata bebió de él, absorbió cada gota hasta dejarle seco, hasta que su miembro quedó de nuevo flácido y saciado entre el nido de rizos oscuros en su ingle.

Sasuke la levantó, abrazándola fuerte contra él, como si le estuviera dando las gracias.

Cinco horas y tres mamadas más tarde, Hinata supo que había creado un monstruo. Tenía la mandíbula dolorida y estaba ligeramente mareada por el brusco movimiento de las aguas en aquel camarote tan pequeño como el tamaño de un sello de correos, que apenas contenía una diminuta cama de pieles de animal y escasas aberturas para que entrase el oxígeno. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar dejar de satisfacer los deseos carnales de él.

Obviamente, Sasuke estaba cautivado ante la nueva forma de placer en la que ella le había introducido. No la había abandonado ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera para ir a comprobar como se desarrollaba el viaje.

En tres ocasiones Hinata se había quedado dormida con su saciado miembro en la boca y, también en otras tres ocasiones, se despertó al sentir una rígida y gruesa erección introduciéndose en sus labios, deseando entrar. Por supuesto que ella siempre le satisfizo, ocultando una sonrisa cuando había oído el gemido de su marido que cerraba los ojos y se relajaba para disfrutar de ese trato tan especial.

Francamente, Hinata no podía entender como su mandíbula resistía a tanta succión, pero el hecho es que lo hacía. Cada vez que le dolía hasta el punto de creer no poder continuar, sólo necesitaba echar un vistazo a la cara de Sasuke para cambiar de idea.

La expresión que tenía mientras le hacía una mamada le recordaba a la imagen que, suponía, debía tener un muchacho que descubría la masturbación por primera vez —gloriosamente embelesado. Un hombre que estaba tocando el Nirvana.

Sasuke no se cansaba de la succión de su esposa, así de simple. Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con su pobre boca, pero seguía despertándose una y otra vez con una fuerte erección, dura como una piedra, y cargada de un jugo que necesitaba aliviar. ¡Por todos los Santos!, lo que realmente le extasiaba era la forma en que Hinata le aliviaba. Nunca antes había experimentado semejante placer pecaminoso.

— Ah Hinata —murmuró, mientras observaba como su hermosa boca bebía ruidosamente de su miembro—. Sigue besándolo —gimió—. No pares, amor.

Amor. Una palabra que no había esperado sentir por su esposa. Una palabra que no había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, salvo por su hija Mikoto.

No. Con Hinata sintió lujuria nada más verla, más lujuria de la que jamás había sentido en su vida. Lujuria que lo había llevado a capturarla dos veces; lujuria que le condujo a toda velocidad hacia el primer pueblo que tenía un sacerdote, solamente para poder hundirse dentro de ella; lujuria que había mantenido su miembro duro, descargando su jugo dentro de ella, muchas más veces de lo que creyó fuera posible.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, durante el viaje de regreso al hogar, mientras la había follado mecánicamente, derramándose dentro de ella varias veces por noche, el Señor de las Islas se había enamorado de su novia capturada.

Nunca permitiría que le abandonara. Nunca.

Sasuke suspiró gimiendo cuando Hinata liberó su miembro de su boca y se inclinó hacia abajo para chupar su escroto. Pasando sus dedos por su largo pelo azulado, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del éxtasis.

No. Nunca la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

.

Pobre Hina! Este hombre es insaciable Jajaja además de muy posesivo!

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron! n_n

Esto muy feliz ahh y quiero aclarar algo Hinata no está gorda es solo que tiene más curvas! Solo imagínensela como siempre es! jejeje


	10. capitulo 9

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

El castillo era hermoso. Hinata apenas podía sobreponerse ante lo magnifico que era, un lugar de mítica apariencia del que, probablemente, tan sólo quedarían ruinas en su propia época, si es que todavía estaba en pie. Francamente, no lo sabía. Aunque había oído mucho acerca de la Isla de Skye, en realidad nunca la había visitado. Pero ahora estaba allí. ¡Y vaya si era imponente!.

Toda la isla era el lugar más exótico y pintoresco que jamás hubiese visto. Hierba verde esmeralda, auténticos cielos azules, fragantes jacintos silvestres que permanecían firmes a pesar del viento… Cortaba la respiración.

Y el castillo… no podía describirse de lo maravilloso que era. Miró boquiabierta la chimenea situada en el gran vestíbulo donde se encontraba en ese momento, sorprendiéndose de lo grande que era. Fácilmente podría situarse de pie en toda su longitud y, aún así, le sobraría espacio por encima de la cabeza de lo alta que era. Por no hablar de su anchura… veinte personas de su mismo tamaño podrían estar juntas dentro de ella. Supuso que se necesitaría mucha leña para poder encender cada día una estructura tan enorme.

También había una niña pequeña. Mikoto, si le había entendido correctamente a Sasuke. Tendría aproximadamente unos seis años y era la cosita más bonita que Hinata había visto en su vida. No existía ninguna duda sobre quien la había engendrado. Si sus rizos negro azabache y la obstinada mandíbula delataban por sí mismos su parentesco a primera vista, el modo cómo se arrojó a los brazos de Sasuke nada más verlo lo confirmaba completamente.

Y, aún más, era obvio que el padre amaba profundamente a su hija. Realmente Sasuke había estallado en carcajadas al ver a Mikoto, inclinándose y alzándola del suelo, arrugando cariñosamente la fina cofia que le sujetaba el pelo.

Hinata había sonreído mientras los observaba hipnotizada. Siempre le gustaron los niños, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tenerlos. No sabía como sentirse ante el hecho de encontrarse con uno ahora. El interesarse por Mikoto, una niña huérfana de madre que en ese momento sostenía su mano mientras estaba a su lado observando como su padre daba órdenes a varios hombres, era lo más importante de todo, haciendo que renunciase a cualquier esperanza de regresar a la vida que, hasta hacía una semana, había conocido.

Pero, ¿quería volver?, se preguntó silenciosamente Hinata al menos por quincuagésima vez. Teniendo en cuenta que Ino estaba aquí, en el pasado, ¿qué era lo que realmente la esperaba en su vida anterior? ¿Un trabajo del que probablemente iba a ser despedida? ¿Un apartamento vacío en Cleveland en el que casi nunca estaba?

No existía ningún hombre en su antiguo mundo que fuera especial. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía familia, ya que sus padres llevaban muertos más de cinco años a causa de un accidente de submarinismo, justo tres días antes del vigésimo segundo cumpleaños de Hinata.

Exceptuando a Ino, tampoco tenía ningún verdadero amigo en el futuro. Ino… aún no la había visto. Empezaba a creer que nunca más volvería a verla…

— ¡Hinata!.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata giró sobre sus talones ante el sonido de aquella voz tan grata. Sonriendo intensamente, siguió agarrando la pequeña mano rechoncha de Mikoto mientras abría sus brazos y reía tontamente cuando su mejor amiga llegó corriendo hasta ellas.

— ¡Ino! —rió.

— ¡Ah Hinata! —Ino la abrazó fuerte—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

— Estoy bien —prometió, devolviéndola el abrazo—. Pero, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo estás?

Ino liberó a Hinata separándose. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Mikoto por primera vez. Sonrió a la niña.

— ¿Y quién es ésta?

— Mikoto —contestó Hinata.

— ¿La hija de Sasuke?

— Sí.

Mikoto sonrió, mostrando sus inmaculados dientes blancos—. ¡Hola, milady! —susurró dulcemente en gaélico antiguo.

— ¡Hola! —replicó Ino con una sonrisa, al parecer había aprendido el idioma tanto como Hinata—. Eres muy bonita, Mikoto.

— Gracias.

La frente de Hinata se arrugó. Obviamente Ino había aprendido la lengua un poco más que ella. Volvió al inglés.

— ¿Cómo sabías esas palabras? ¿Y cómo sabías el nombre de Sasuke?

— Kiba.

— ¿Kiba?

— Sí, Kiba —respondió Ino. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Mi, uh...

— ¿Marido?

Ella asintió.

— Traté de contártelo ese día en el bosque pero…

— Vale —dijo irónicamente Hinata—. Llegué a la conclusión por mí misma.

— Entre otras cosas, me imagino.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?.

Ino soltó una risita.

— ¿Sabes?, aunque los hombres no nos permitieron vernos hasta que atracamos, fuimos en el mismo barco que tu marido y tú.

— ¿Y?

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

— Por lo que pude oír, tu hombre se pasó todo el viaje gimiendo.

La cara de Hinata se puso roja por el calor. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de su boca.

— Me alegro de haberos proporcionado tanta diversión sin darme cuenta —murmuró.

Ino sonrió, pellizcando su barbilla de manera juguetona.

— Deja de ruborizarte. Pareces un tomate.

La casualidad hizo que Hinata bajase la mirada justo en ese momento, observando cómo Mikoto veía jugar a una niña pequeña con una muñeca al otro lado de la habitación.

La mirada en sus ojos era de puro anhelo, la de una niña que quería jugar desesperadamente; sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento por salir del lado de Hinata, aunque era obvio que preferirá estar haciendo cosas de críos.

¡Por Dios!, pensó Hinata, nunca había conocido a una niña que controlara tanto su natural instinto juguetón y explorador. No era bueno que a los seis años uno tratase de contenerse en vez de divertirse. Se volvió hacia Ino.

— ¿Sabes como se dice "jugar"?

— Hmmm… —estuvo pensando un minuto más o menos hasta que le ofreció una palabra a Hinata.

Hinata asintió dando las gracias. Luego, se dirigió a Gina.

— Si quieres, puedes ir a jugar —la sonrió.

La risa que Mikoto le devolvió fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de estallar. En ese momento Hinata comprendió que cuando Sasuke le llevó por primera vez a su lado a la pequeña, le debió ordenar que se quedara con ella a menos que se le dijera lo contrario. ¡Que demonios! ¡Vaya aburrimiento para una niña de seis años!

— Gracias, mami.

La espalda de Hinata se puso rígida. No había esperado tan pronto una demostración de cariño como esa; es más, estaba confusa sobre cómo debería sentirse por ello. Era espantoso. Y, sin embargo, conmovedor al mismo tiempo. Para ser realistas, seguramente la niña sólo la había llamado por el nombre que le habían dicho que tenía que usar, pero esto no impidió que su corazón se enterneciera, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

— De nada —dijo suavemente, alejándola con cuidado de su falda —. Ve a jugar ahora.

Ino rió entre dientes cuando la niña se marchó saltando.

— Es una cosita muy bonita.

— Mmm, sí. Lo es.

Entonces, la conversación cambió de rumbo y se pusieron al corriente la una a la otra de todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que las separaran.

— Me gusta esto —Ino se puso nostálgica mientras giraba en un círculo y entraba en el enorme y bullicioso vestíbulo—. Aunque de vez en cuando Kiba podría ser un poco más arbitrario, es bueno y delicado conmigo. En absoluto un tirano como lo eran mis malditos hermanos.

Hinata no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Kiba, pero estaba de acuerdo con la opinión que Ino tenía de sus hermanos. Confusa, movió su cabeza.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres regresara al futuro?

Ino suspiró, después se encogió de hombros.

— Realmente no lo sé, Hinata. No me emociona la vida que llevaba en Nairn, de hecho la odio. Me habría vuelto loca si no te tuviera como amiga.

— Sé lo que quieres decir —murmuró Hinata, sus felinos ojos lavanda se apartaron para mirar distraídamente cómo Mikoto jugaba a las muñecas con su amiga—. Pero me imagino que la vida aquí tampoco será fácil —su ceño se arrugó mientras pensaba algo. Volvió a mirar a Ino—. ¿Sabes siquiera donde vamos a vivir una vez que dejemos el castillo? ¿Son Kiba y Sasuke algún tipo de, no sé…, soldados para el pez gordo de aquí o algo similar?

La boca de Ino se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Quieres decir qué no lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué?

Ino soltó una risita.

— Hinata cielo, Kiba es un soldado del pez gordo como acertadamente le has llamado, pero Sasuke es el pez gordo.

Los ojos de Hinata pestañearon un par de veces en rápida sucesión. No estaba exactamente segura de lo que Ino ... ¡Oh caramba!.

Los ojos de Hinata vagaron sin rumbo fijo a través del vestíbulo hasta donde su marido estaba ordenando a un hombre enviar un mensaje suyo a otro Laird. No podía escuchar perfectamente la mayor parte de la conversación —estaban demasiado lejos— pero logró distinguir la última frase que él había pronunciado. Dígale que Sasuke Mac Dhonuill de Eilean os envía.

¿Sasuke Mac Dhonuill de Eilean? El aliento de Hinata se contuvo en su garganta Tragó con brusquedad mientras sus ojos volvían precipitadamente hacia Ino que sonreía abiertamente.

— Así es —asintió Ino—. Te casaste con el MacDonald de las Islas.

.

.

.

.

Hola aca otra vez yo jejeje bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review no saben cuan feliz me hace leer cada uno


	11. capitulo 10

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la silueta de la mujer que dormía a su lado. Le había hecho el amor con gran pasión durante la noche, cabalgando dos veces su dulce coño y otra su lasciva boca, antes de sentirse lo suficiente ahíto para dejarla tranquila.

Esta pequeña lo asombraba, pensó con algo de orgullo masculino, su esposa roncaba más fuerte que Jiraiya cuando se pasaba con la cerveza. Por supuesto, reconoció con un raro destello de diversión, sus ronquidos también hacían imposible que durmiera.

Recostándose sobre el codo, Sasuke recorrió con sus dedos la brillante melena de Hinata, rozando algunos de ellos en el nacimiento del pelo. Era difícil creer que esa mujer tan espléndidamente formada fuera suya. No eran sus perfectos senos ni sus caderas lo que lo tentaban, ni siquiera la forma en la que ella se entregó a él con lascivia.

Era también su corazón. La forma en la que trataba a la pequeña Mikoto, acogiéndola durante las semanas pasadas como si se tratase de su propia hija, estando con ella y haciéndola sentir importante.

También era la forma en que Hinata lo hacia sentir. Cuando tenía a su esposa entre sus brazos y le hacía el amor, o simplemente cuando sus ojos se encontraban a través de una habitación, se sentía... vivo. Pleno y satisfecho. Era la primera vez que tenía estas sensaciones en... Bueno, tal vez nunca las había tenido.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para besar suavemente los labios de Hinata. Lo había esperado, pero aún así, se complació cuando ella despertó, parpadeando un par de veces como si estuviera aturdida, entonces una risa lenta se deslizó en sus labios antes de tirar de él para besarlo más profundamente.

Se besaron durante unos minutos, gimiendo suavemente mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban. Momentos después de esas lánguidas caricias, Sasuke levantó la oscura cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te he despertado? —le murmuró.

— Sí —contestó mientras mordisqueaba sus labios—. ¿Tienes planes para remediarlo? —susurró con las mejillas ardiendo después de decirlo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que últimamente hacía muy a menudo. Y ahora que su esposa entendía su lengua casi por completo, descubrió con delicia que ella tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor. Nunca lo aburría. No había un solo momento aburrido con Hinata cerca.

Pero esta vez, no fue por sus palabras por lo que sonrió, sino por la forma en que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Después de las muchas veces y formas en que habían hecho el amor, nunca dejaba de divertirlo cuando de repente Hinata se tornaba tímida con él.

— ¿Y...? —murmuró él—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, zorra?

Sonrió ante eso, nunca antes había pensando en sí misma con tales términos. Por lo menos no antes de encontrar a Sasuke. Durante estas semanas había sido la primera en tratar de convencerse que no tenía que profundizar su relación, que no debía enamorarse, hasta tener claro lo que realmente quería hacer. ¿Quería quedarse en el pasado o bien tratar de encontrar la forma de volver al futuro?

Pero como sucedía siempre que se trataba de Sasuke, en el momento en que la miraba con anhelo, se olvidaba de la cautela y se negaba a pensar en ello. No debía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Hmm —bromeó, fingiendo que pensaba en su pregunta—. Quizás podrías leerme al lado del fuego, o...

Mitad sonriendo, mitad gruñendo, Sasuke bajó su cuerpo encima del de Hinata y se asentó entre sus muslos. Ella soltó una risita, pasando su mano por la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. Le gustaba verlo alegre y despreocupado. Desde que habían llegado, descubrió rápidamente que eso no formaba parte de su naturaleza, probablemente por la posición que ocupaba. Desde muy joven había gobernado sobre muchas personas. Y no sólo eso, sino que también tuvo la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanos.

Él entró en la acogedora carne con una lenta embestida, rechinando los dientes mientras lo hacía. Estar dentro de ella tan profundamente era como estar en el cielo.

— Tengo un relato que contarte sobre el que podrás reflexionar, muchacha.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron con sorpresa. Nunca lo había oído contar un chiste. No lo hacía mal, para ser un principiante.

— Ah, ¿ahora? —dijo sonriendo y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Algo tan bueno como La Odisea?

— Algo mucho mejor, creo —le contestó girando las caderas y empujando profundamente para subrayar sus palabras.

— Entiendo —jadeó Hinata—. ¿Y cómo se llama este relato?

Sasuke se deslizó en su carne otra vez, quitándole el aliento a su esposa. Rechinó los dientes, gotas de sudor llenaban su frente

— Yo lo llamo " Sasuke El Mac Dhonuill de Eilean se enamora"

Hinata se paralizó. ¿MacDonald de las Islas en...amorado? Había esperado una contestación ingeniosa, no una declaración de sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se alzaron y se encontró con la mirada del hombre llena de amor. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que su marido lo decía en serio, la amaba.

— Ah Sasuke —susurró—. Muchas gracias por decírmelo. "Esto hace que tomar una decisión sea mucho más fácil"

Sasuke gruñó un poco, procurando desesperadamente ocultar el creciente color en sus mejillas.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme a cambio, esposa? —dijo sin mirarla, deseando no haber preguntado.

Sasuke notó que por primera vez en su vida se sentía muy vulnerable. Decidió que no le gustaba nada ese sentimiento, pero también supo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

— Perdona mi lengua —dijo bruscamente—. No tienes que...

— Sasuke —murmuró Hinata, tomando su cara entre sus manos mientras buscaba sus ojos.

— ¿Sí?

— Te quiero muchísimo.

El color de su cara fue del rosa al carmesí, mientras atraía más a su esposa.

— Por supuesto que lo haces —se quejó entre dientes—. No hablemos más de estas ridículas cuestiones, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero de verdad adoro estas ridículas cuestiones.

Él suspiró haciéndose el mártir.

— Si hubiera sabido que serías tan condenadamente exigente no te hubiera capturado, Hinata mía.

Hinata le palmeó juguetonamente el trasero por eso.

—¿Ah sí?

Sasuke sonrió, entonces sacudió levemente la cabeza mirándola con una expresión grave.

— No, no es verdad —murmuró—. Te habría capturado de todas maneras.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

Él la besó suavemente los labios.

— Porque te adoro —el hoyuelo de su mejilla apareció cuando agregó para molestarla—. Muchacha tonta.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Sasuke al fin abrió su corazón! Hinata regresara al futuro?


	12. capitulo 11

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

La falta de televisión... no era un problema. Sin electricidad... ¿a quién le importaba? Las letrinas sin cisterna hechas de piedra... un juego de niños.

Durante los días siguientes, Hinata caminó alrededor del torreón en un estado de embriaguez y atolondramiento. Él la amaba. El guapo Sasuke, viril y atractivo estaba enamorado de la poco agraciada Hinata Donald, de soltera Hyuuga.

Así que su disgusto fue enorme, cuando la ardilla de Ino apareció dos días después de la declaración de amor de Sasuke queriendo escapar.

— No puedo soportar estar con Kiba, Hinata —dijo Ino echando un mechón de pelo rubio sobre su hombro—. ¿Realmente te dije que no era tan malo como mis hermanos? ¡Ah! ¡Es mil veces peor!

Hinata se despejó la garganta.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?

— Sería más adecuado preguntar qué es lo que quiere que haga —resopló Ino llena de furia—. Me dice lo que tengo que hacer, me ordena como si no fuera más que una sirvienta, él...

Hinata escuchó a medias como Ino detallaba en una letanía la larga lista de pecados de su marido. Conocía muy bien a Ino... y a su genio. Aunque era su mejor amiga se daba cuenta que cuando estaba enfurecida no razonaba, Hinata comprendió que cuando se calmase cambiaría de opinión sobre dejar a Kiba. Sabía que Ino lo adoraba. Lo que pasaba es que Ino se molestaba mucho cuando un hombre se comportaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco, igual que sus hermanos. Algo por lo que Hinata apenas podía culparla.

— ¿Estás conmigo o no? —concluyó Ino con una afirmación de cabeza—. ¿O planeas que encuentre yo sola la manera de volver a Nairn?

Tres años de experiencia le permitieron a Hinata tratar pragmáticamente esta situación potencialmente explosiva. Sabía que Ino cambiaría de opinión una vez que dejara salir el mal genio. La cuestión estaba en distraerla hasta que eso sucediera.

Hinata fingió meditar un poco sobre el asunto. Estrechó los ojos y miró placidamente hacia el techo.

— Creo que no debemos discutir esto aquí. Vamos a caminar un poco —susurró.

Los azules ojos de Ino se agrandaron como si no hubiera esperado que Hinata accediese tan pronto, de hecho, parecía que lo que realmente deseaba era que no la hiciera ni caso. Esto confirmaba a Hinata que su sospecha inicial era correcta... Ino sólo quería desahogarse.

— ¿Quieres discutirlo fuera?

— Por supuesto —dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—. No es algo que podamos hablar aquí.

Ino estaba tan sorprendida, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que podían discutir perfectamente ese tema dentro del castillo puesto que, de todos modos, nadie iba a entenderlas.

— Bien... —dijo levantando la cabeza—. ¿Quieres dejar a Sasuke? —dejó caer.

Hinata decidió que no iba a jugar más con ella. Estaba claro que Ino, en el fondo, no deseaba marcharse.

— No más de lo que tú quieres dejar a Kiba —extendió la mano y sonrió—. Ven conmigo. ¿Por qué no vamos fuera y damos un vigoroso y agradable paseo, mientras me lo explicas todo?. Verás como te sientes mucho mejor y más preparada para enfrentarte de nuevo con él.

— Me conoces demasiado bien, cariño —dijo Ino riendo entre dientes.

— Afortunadamente para ti —sonrió Hinata—. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer estaríamos ya a medio camino de Nairn.

— No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa —gruño Kiba mientras su espada chocaba con la de Sasuke. Estaban entrenando en un lugar cercano a la muralla, afinando sus habilidades.

Sasuke lo desarmó casi de inmediato, y dirigiendo la punta de su espada hacia su mentón le dijo:

— Quítatela de la cabeza, hombre. Afecta a tu concentración —lo liberó y envainó su espada.

Sai, que había estado mirando, escogió ese momento para dirigirse a ellos refunfuñando por su propia situación.

— Kiba, al menos tú tienes una moza para quejarte. Todavía no puedo creer que Auld Sheumais permitiera huir a la pequeña Elizabeth —dijo alzando las manos dramáticamente—. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era vigilarla mientras yo echaba una meada.

— Seguro que estaba otra vez borracho —dijo Kiba con una mueca.

— Como siempre —contestó Sasuke con un bufido, y sacudió la cabeza revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo a Sai—. Con lo joven que eres, no tienes que preocuparte por no tener a una muchacha, chico. Te conseguiremos otra. Buscaremos una prometida cuando los clanes se reúnan para Michaelmas.

— Apenas puedo contener mi entusiasmo, hermano. ¿Me prometerás en matrimonio con esa muchacha MacPherson cuya cara es alarmantemente semejante a la de un cerdo, o la afortunada será la hija de MacInnis con esa gran dentadura?

Sasuke y Kiba no pudieron evitar echarse a reír disimuladamente.

— Bien —continuó bromeando Kiba—. ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Una cara de cerdo o una con grandes dientes?

El hermano pequeño no encontró nada graciosa la situación. Desdeñando tales elecciones. — Guarda mejor tu ironía para quien sepa apreciarla. Desde que me he enterado que tu señora esposa planea marcharse lejos de ti, uno debería preguntarse...

— ¡Alto ahí, cachorro! — lo interrumpió Kiba con la sonrisa desvanecida por completo—. ¿Qué significa eso de que Ino quiere escaparse?

Sai abrió los ojos alarmado ante el enojo del hermano.

— Bien... —tartamudeó—. A lo mejor no es tan grave. Quizás lo dijo porque estaba enojada con...

— ¡Sai! —le dijo Kiba ya fuera de sí—. ¡Dime lo qué has oído!

— Sí —tronó Sasuke, pensando en Hinata y la amistad que tenía con la esposa de Kiba—. ¡Explícanos!

Sai suspiró recordando la escena que había presenciado esa mañana, le faltaba valor para explicarlo, pero finalmente pensó con un encogimiento de hombros… ¿Por qué no?

— No entendí la mayor parte de lo que dijo, ya que hablaba en esa extraña lengua suya, pero después de que te fueras del gran hall esta mañana, la oí quejarse en gaélico diciendo que tenía que encontrar a Hinata y marcharse de aquí para siempre.

Un frío presentimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Sasuke, Hinata nunca le había confesado de dónde venía. Si huía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde buscarla.

— ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo con enojo Kiba, antes de volverse a sus hermanos y decirles—. Mejor voy a ver lo que planea esta moza.

— Voy contigo —murmuró Sasuke.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de golpe comprendiéndolo todo.

— Vayamos —dijo asintiendo.

.

.

.

.

Oh oh problemas para las chicas lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto TT_TT pero así lo hizo la autora


	13. capitulo 12

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 12

Ino giró entre sus dedos un Jacinto silvestre mientras sonreía a su amiga, estaban dando un paseo por la parte de la muralla que protegía la zona de las aguas que rodeaban Skye.

—Tenías razón —admitió con una mueca—. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. La brisa y el mar han calmado mi mal humor.

— Es todo muy hermoso, ¿verdad? —contestó Hinata apartando un molesto mechón de cabello por detrás de su hombro.

— Mmm. Como un sueño.

Hinata se paró en una parte de la muralla que tenía un agujero. Subió para mirar a través de él y ver lo que había más allá de la muralla de piedra.

— ¡Oh! Ino, ven a ver esto. Mira la playa que hay allí, es la cosa más bella que haya visto jamás.

Ino trató de hacerlo pero era incapaz de ver nada.

— Soy tres pulgadas más baja que tú, y encima estás de puntillas. ¡Demonios! No veo nada.

— ¡Mala suerte! Es tan bonito —dijo riendo entre dientes.

Ino estuvo inspeccionando la pared durante unos segundos. — Podríamos escalar utilizando estos asideros.

— ¿Y si nos caemos? ¡No gracias! —dijo Hinata arrugando la nariz.

Ino suspiró. — Hinata puede que amemos a nuestros maridos pero, seamos realistas, no hay ni una maldita cosa para distraernos en esta época. Que más da si caemos. ¡Al menos el escalar la pared nos entretendrá los próximos quince minutos!

— Cierto —le contesto entre la risa y el enojo.

Tan sólo habían transcurrido cinco minutos, en los cuáles no consiguieron pasar de la mitad de la pared, cuando retumbó el sonido de cascos de caballos que venían a una increíble velocidad desde el castillo.

— ¿Ése es mi Kiba? —dijo Ino echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, sin soltarse de su asidero en la pared.

Hinata utilizó una mano para protegerse del deslumbrante sol.

— Sí. Y ese se parece demasiado a Sasuke —dio un respingo cuando oyó como Kiba maldecía—. ¿Por qué esta tan enojado?

— No estaremos siendo atacados, ¿no? —dijo Ino con los ojos desorbitados.

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Veinte hombres llegaron a la muralla cabalgando y frenando de golpe, todos ellos las miraban fijamente desde el suelo. Se les veía claramente incómodos, pensó Hinata, cosa que le pareció extraña. Y de nuevo Kiba empezó a maldecir, lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a un muerto. Eso haría que cualquiera estuviera incómodo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué chillas ahora? —dijo Ino mirando desafiante a su marido.

Kiba no contestó. No se tomó la molestia. Hinata pensó que la cara del hombre estaba lo bastante encendida como para prender fuego.

— Ven —le dijo con claridad—. Baja inmediatamente de ahí —siseó espaciando las palabras.

Ino escogió ese preciso instante para contradecirlo.

— No —le dijo desdeñosamente—. No voy a hacerlo.

Un tic comenzó a latir en la mandíbula de Kiba, cosa que a Hinata le resultó curioso. Parecía estar reaccionando exageradamente a la situación, si lo que realmente le había sacado de quicio era la pequeña excursión que ella y Ino estaban haciendo.

— ¡Ino! —bramó—. Escapando no conseguirás nada. Te encontraré cada vez que lo hagas. ¡Y te castigaré cada vez que te ponga las manos encima!

— ¡Ah, Claro!, ahora seguro que bajo... —le dijo secamente mirándole— ...sabiendo que planeas castigarme —acabo de decir con un suspiro—. No te entiendo, Kiba...

Acabo mirando confusa y desconcertada a Hinata, antes de volver a mirar a su marido.

— Espera un momento. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de escaparme, Kiba? No estábamos escapándonos. Queríamos subir la muralla para mirar la playa que hay tras de ella.

Oyeron las risas amortiguadas de los hombres montados a caballo. Hinata dio un respingo. No les podía culpar. Sabía que Ino estaba diciendo la verdad pero, ¿subir la pared para mirar la playa? Realmente sonaba como una mentira, un excusa muy tonta.

— ¿Subir la muralla para ver la playa? —dijo Kiba riendo con tristeza— ¿Tan falto de inteligencia me crees, mujer?

Cuando Ino iba a responder, Hinata se anticipó yendo en su defensa. Temía que con lo enojada que estaba su amiga, fuera a responder a la pregunta de Kiba encrespando más los ánimos.

— Es la verdad —dijo con una cabezada, mirando hacia abajo a su cuñado—. No esta escapándose. Estábamos aburridas y quisimos...

— ¡Suficiente!

Esa única palabra, pronunciada por Sasuke con calma y frialdad, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese toda la espina dorsal de Hinata. Bajo la mirada hacia su marido, tragando con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de lo enojado que estaba. Pero había algo más que cólera en su expresión. Algo más. Algo que no le gustó nada en absoluto... dolor.

¡Ah no! Pensó en un destello de comprensión, Sasuke creía verdaderamente que Ino había estado tratando de escapar. Peor todavía, la creía también culpable del mismo crimen. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras le suplicaba a su marido que la escuchara.

— ¿Realmente piensas que estaba tratando de huir? ¿Lo crees?

Él no la contestó. Simplemente la miró fijamente.

— ¿Lo crees? —volvió a repetir agudamente.

Sasuke llevaba su máscara otra vez, notó Hinata con inquietud. Su negra mirada la perforaba, la línea de su mandíbula terca e inflexible. Sus ojos se abrieron más con nerviosismo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Sasuke dejo de mirarla con dureza y lanzó una orden a uno de sus hombres.

— Hazla bajar de ahí —dijo con aparente indiferencia—. Y la encierras en mi recámara.

.

.

.

.

Que le espera a la pobre Hina? Lamento la tardanza pero muchas cosas pasaron… jejeje


	14. capitulo 13

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido M

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación

**.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 13

Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron con una mezcla de cólera y vergüenza cuando el hombre de Sasuke, Shino, la escoltó de vuelta a su dormitorio. Su único consuelo era que tenía la sensación que el brusco guerrero la compadecía. De hecho, justo antes de encerrarla, se volvió hacia ella y masculló con vergüenza:

— Que conste, milady, que no creo que estuviera tratando de escapar.

Y luego se había ido, dejando a Hinata sufriendo sola. Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Pero también bastante asustada. La última mirada que Sasuke le había lanzado antes de alejarse al galope prometía un justo castigo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería ese castigo.

Una parte de sí misma, la que estaba indignada, quería quedarse justo donde estaba y esperar su llegada para poder enfurecerse con él por tratarla así, por no creerla cuando le había dicho la verdad. Pero su otra parte, la pragmática, quería largarse. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cómo su marido planeaba castigarla por su presunto pecado, pero admitía, con bastante pesimismo, que ninguna de las escenas que surgían en su mente pronosticaban nada bueno.

Hinata andaba de un lado a otro en el dormitorio, insegura de que era lo que debía hacer o decir cuando Sasuke tuviera a bien hacer su aparición. En ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Hinata girara sobre sus talones y que sus ojos se dirigieran nerviosamente hacia su marido.

Parecía enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ya no le tenía miedo y, en vez de acobardarse, cómo muy probablemente tendría que haber hecho, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios agriamente.

— Vete —estaba furiosa, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. No tengo nada que decirte.

A Sasuke le llevó cinco largas zancadas alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo, la dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.

— Estoy seguro que estás muy enfadada conmigo... —rechinó los dientes, las ventanas de la nariz ensanchándose— ...por poner freno a tu gran plan. Pero, a pesar de todo, harás lo que te ordene.

Eso era demasiado. Lo golpeó en uno de sus brazos de acero aunque, lógicamente, el gran ogro ni se inmutó.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —chilló, levantándole la voz, por primera vez de que se habían conocido—. ¡No trataba de escapar —echaba humo— y me ofende el hecho de que no me creas!

Las ventanas de su nariz aun seguían ensanchándose mientras él buscaba su mirada. Parecía como si deseara creerla, pero tenía miedo de tener esperanza. Y entonces, ocultó rápidamente la vulnerabilidad que reflejaban sus ojos, sustituyéndola por un frío acero.

— Quítate la ropa —le ordenó.

Lo ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. Su barbilla se alzó un poco.

— No.

— Dije... —repitió Sasuke con excesiva frialdad— ...que te quites la ropa —un tic nervioso apareció ahora en su mejilla.

— Te oí y dije "no" —ella cruzó sus brazos con insolencia sobre sus pechos.

Al parecer esa respuesta no le importó en absoluto, ya que lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue como la levantaba la falda y la quitaba el vestido. En ese momento, luchó indignada.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —farfulló mientras el vestido salía de su cabeza y era arrojado al otro lado de la habitación.

— Soy Sasuke Donald, Mac Dhonuill de Eilean —dijo con arrogancia—. Me atrevo a lo que me da la gana —su negra mirada examinó rápidamente su cuerpo con insolencia—. Ve a tumbarte en la cama.

— ¿Estás sordo? —chilló—. ¡No deseo hablarte y aún menos acostarme contigo! ¡No me creíste cuándo te dije la verdad y no tengo nada más que decirte!

Una vena en su cuello comenzó a latir mientras su cara se teñía de rojo por la ira.

— ¡Esperas que crea que estabais escalando la pared para ver la playa! —rugió.

— ¡Sí! Espero que lo creas.

Sasuke gruñó como un animal atrapado, la necesidad de creer a su esposa luchaba contra su lógica. No sabía que pensar en ese momento, solamente sabía que tenía que estar dentro de ella.

— ¡Sube a la cama! —bramó.

Su barbilla se alzó extremadamente más alto.

— ¡No!

Él sesgó el aire con su mano.

— ¡Ahora!

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon por el puro dolor que iba enlazado con esa única palabra. Fue aquel conocimiento, y no la orden en sí misma, lo que hizo que sus piernas se deslizasen hacia la cama. Subiendo sobre ella, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y esperó, insegura de como podría convencerle de que le estaba diciendo la verdad sobre lo del muro. Era importante que le convenciera. No le quería herido en su interior.

— ¿Por qué huiste?—preguntó mientras se desnudaba y se unía a ella en la alta cama—. ¿Realmente creíste que te dejaría marchar? —masculló la pregunta a través de la mandíbula apretada mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y tomaba sus pechos en sus palmas—. Ya deberías saberlo, leamsa. Hinata, mía.

Encontró la torturada y decidida mirada del hombre

— No huí de ti.

Su negra mirada se ablandó algo, pero Hinata veía que aún no estaba completamente convencido. Sin embargo, comenzaba a creerla, lo que le daba nuevas esperanzas.

Después, Sasuke estaba masajeando sus pezones, frotándolos entre sus pulgares e índices y Hinata se encontró separando sus labios en un sonoro suspiro por el asalto de todas esas sensaciones.

— Tienes unos hermosos pezones carnosos —dijo bruscamente mientras los mullía—. Los quiero bien erguidos mirando hacia el cielo para que los chupe.

Hinata jadeó cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de un pezón duro como un diamante. Lo sorbió ruidosamente en su boca, cerrando sus ojos como si lo saboreara, haciéndolo rodar entre su lengua y sus dientes. Un deseo líquido la atravesó a toda velocidad, humedeciendo su entrepierna y erizando aún más sus pezones. Ella le acarició el pelo con los dedos y aplastó su cara en su pecho.

— Sí, Sasuke —suspiró—. ¡Oh sí!.

La sujetó con más fuerza, chupando sus pezones sin cesar hasta que ella jadeó en busca de aire y él se transformó en ser primitivo con la necesidad de llenarla con su miembro y su esperma.

— Tanto si me deseas como si no... —dijo Sasuke con voz áspera revelando por un momento su vulnerabilidad, mientras la hacía bajar sobre su espalda y se colocaba entre sus muslos— ...yo siempre te desearé. Siempre te necesitaré.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron brevemente, entristecida como estaba por el dolor de su voz. Después, sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos.

— Te amo, Sasuke. Te juro —prometió suavemente— que tan absurda como mi explicación pudo haber sonado allí en la muralla, era la verdad completa y total —le rodeó la cintura con las piernas—. Nunca huiré de ti. Te amo.

Él yacía posesivo encima de ella, con sus ojos traspasándola desesperadamente en busca de la verdad. Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la creyese.

— Tha cárcel agam ort, a Sasuke. Te amo, Sasuke.

La empaló en una única y larga embestida, haciendo que Hinata jadeara mientras la llenaba.

— Yo también te amo —dijo con voz áspera, apretando los dientes ante la exquisita sensación de su estrecha carne envolviéndole, succionándole.

Hinata tomó sus nalgas en sus manos y las acarició con dulzura.

— Entonces, ¿me crees? —susurró—. Por favor dime que sí. Aunque sea mentira. No podría soportarlo si pensara que creíste a Kiba.

Sasuke besó sus labios con suavidad, bebiendo de ellos.

— Te creo, mi amor. Y no es una mentira.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder a esa declaración, ya que en el instante siguiente sus piernas fueron elevadas sobre sus hombros y Sasuke se estaba poniendo de rodillas. Sus dedos callosos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas, la sostuvo firmemente y la empaló hasta la empuñadura.

— ¡Oh sí!.

— Mmm —dijo con voz pastosa mientras comenzaba a mecerse dentro y fuera de su vulva con largas y profundas embestidas—. Es como si hubieras sido creada para mí —la penetró con más fuerza, profundamente, sus golpes se hicieron más rápidos y penetrantes.

— ¡Oh Dios!.

El sonido de su vagina succionando la carne acerada excitaba tanto a Hinata como el rápido y primitivo movimiento de su marido. Empujó con firmeza sobre su miembro, encontrando sus embestidas, queriendo la profunda cabalgada que él le estaba dando mientras sus piernas se abrían más sobre sus hombros.

— Más rápido.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó con fuerza, sus músculos abultándose y tensándose, las venas de su cuello y sus brazos hinchándose. Agarrando sus muslos, se movió prolongadamente en su carne resbaladiza. Más rápido. Con más fuerza. Más rápido aún.

— ¡Oh sí!.

Y entonces Hinata se corrió, su espalda arqueándose y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras gemía lascivamente para él, sus pezones erguidos en punta mientras su carne mojada se contraía alrededor de la longitud y la anchura de él.

— ¡Síííííí! —gimió ella, girando sus caderas mientras su vulva absorbía cada pedazo de placer que podía.

— Hinata —Sasuke usó sus dedos para sujetarse a sus abultados pezones mientras empujó dentro de ella una, dos, tres veces más. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un sonido gutural cuando su orgasmo le desgarró, derramándose dentro de su carne.

Ambos estaban empapados de sudor, Sasuke mantuvo su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata mientras ambos regularizaban su respiración. La besó suavemente en los labios, luego bajó sus piernas abiertas de sus hombros. Colocándose sobre la cama al lado de ella, la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

— Te amo —murmuró besándola en la sien.

Ella rió con satisfacción.

— Yo también te amo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, disfrutando del simple placer de estar abrazados. Finalmente, fue Sasuke quién rompió el lánguido silencio.

— Me estaba preguntado una cosa —dijo, acariciando su muslo mientras hablaba.

— Mmm. ¿Qué pasa?

— No eres del clan de Madara.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente, presintiendo cuál era la siguiente pregunta.

— No, no lo soy.

— Entonces, ¿de dónde sois?.

— Es una larga historia.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella le sonrió, pasando su mano por la impresionante anchura de su pecho.

— Cierto. Pero antes de contarte esa historia, tengo otra cosa que me gustaría contarte primero.

Sasuke alzó una ceja negra.

— Parece intrigante. Y tú, te has puesto muy pícara. ¿Crees que necesitaré una jarra de cerveza antes de que hablemos?

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

— Puede que necesites dos.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué le contara Hinata a Sasuke? Lamentablemente ya nos acercamos al final de la historia este capítulo era el último, el siguiente capítulo ya es el epilogo TT_TT muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews animándome a continuarlo me hicieron muy feliz.

Si alguien quisiera que suba alguna adaptación de su escritora favorita solo envíenme un mensaje claro que tienen que ser historias SasuHina preferentemente

También historias Naruhina n_n de otras series me encanta por ejemplo;

de Bleach Byakuya x Orihime

de Inuyasha Sesshomaru x Kagome

ya se que son parejas para gente que ama lo imposible pero esas combinaciones me encantan!

Besos XD


	15. epilogo

**EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

.

.

.

**Epílogo**

Sasuke, Señor de las Islas, dueño de todo lo que se contemplaba, se limpió una poco viril lágrima de su ojo mientras miraba a su pequeña y hermosa Hinata amamantar a su hijo de una hora de vida, Daisuke. La bonita Mikoto estaba sentada al lado de ellos sobre la cama, sonriendo a su nuevo hermanito mientras sostenía una de sus manos diminutas.

Recordó el momento, hacia varios meses, en que su esposa le dijo por primera vez que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Ella había tenido razón, pensó con una sonrisa, había necesitado más que una jarra de cerveza. Aunque no por el anuncio de la concepción de su hijo, sino por la historia de como Hinata había llegado a estar con él.

Era extraño, pero Sasuke había creído cada palabra, habiendo decidido después de aquel día en el muro no volver a dudar nunca más de su esposa. No era un hombre que confiara en la gente, sin embargo confiaba en Hinata tanto implícita como explícitamente. Era un hermoso sentimiento el saber que tenía a una persona en este mundo en la que siempre podría confiar.

— Mira papi —rió tontamente Mikoto—. Está todo rojo y arrugado.

Hinata rió.

— Estoy segura que lo superará, cariño.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente a su esposa e hija mientras cruzaba a zancadas hacia la cama para unirse a su familia.

— Eso espero, porque de no ser así no va a ser muy popular entre las damas.

Hinata y Mikoto soltaron una risilla, calentando su corazón.

Mientras se sentaba y acurrucaba más cerca de su esposa e hijos, Sasuke pensó que hacía un año, cuando partió para capturar una novia, nunca hubiera esperado encontrar semejante dicha.

¡Gracias a Dios, así era el destino!.

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, muchas y muchos van a querer asesinarme por un final tan corto pero así lo hizo la autora TT_TT a mí también me hizo enfadar un poco pero al parecer ese es su estilo y yo la respeto**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia que a mi cuando lo lei por primera vez me encanto!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo**

**Los recontra quiero XD**

**Hinatita4eva**


End file.
